Valar Morghulis
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: "Tout homme doit mourir." Recueil de petits OS. Défis Juillet/Aout. Un OS : Un personnage qui meurt d'une façon différente de l'OS précédent. Personnages variés (web show), UA et crossovers très souvent utilisés. Attention à vos feels, certaines morts ne sont pas tendres, surtout niveau background ;3 Parings envisagés. Multi-genres.
1. Chasse funeste

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers qui peuvent se manifester ici appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, aujourd'hui je me lance dans un défis ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur twitter, vous devez surement savoir ce que c'est, mais pour les autres, je vais expliquer :_

 _En gros, chaque jour jusqu'au 17 aout si tout va bien, je vais écrire des petits OS (un par jour) qui vont garnir ce recueil. Et à chaque fois, un personnage dans ces OS, va mourir d'une façon différente de l'OS précédent. J'espère que c'est clair… En tout cas, retenez ceci : Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les petits feels fragiles, il y aura des morts hardcore xD_

 _D'ailleurs, à la base ce devait être Mathieu et Antoine qui devaient mourir à chaque fois xD Mais finalement, bien qu'ils vont revenir très souvent je pense, en couple ou non, j'ai décidé de varier un peu ^^ Il y aura donc pas mal de personnages différents, même des membres du fandom ! (parce qu'ils sont nés courant Juillet Aout héhé) Il y aura aussi des UA et des crossovers je pense ^^_

 _Bref, je vous laisse avec ce premier OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ) D'ailleurs, je ne dis pas quelle sorte de mort vous devez vous attendre avant l'OS, comme ça, vous devrez deviner avant la fin :D (au fait, le titre veut dire "tout homme doit mourir" pour ceux qui connaissent pas Game of Throne :3)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chasse funeste

 **« Monseigneur ! »**

Les chevaliers descendirent de leurs chevaux et coururent vers Mahyar 1er, étendu sur le sol en train d'agoniser.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le monarque se baladait en forêt en compagnie de sa garde royale, une arbalète en main, à l'affut de la moindre proie.

Depuis, ils avaient tué deux lièvres et un chevreuil, et c'était sur le chemin du retour au château que c'est arrivé.

Une flèche, plantée dans le dos du roi.

Une flèche magique de surcroit… Elle semblait être faite de glace.

Le Paladin de la lumière Théo s'avança au plus vite vers le blessé, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

 **« Remontez sur vos chevaux, je m'en occupe ! Il faut retourner au plus vite au château !,** s'écria-t-il en prenant son souverain dans ses bras avec précaution. »

Il monta sur son cheval en plaçant Mahyar mal en point devant lui. Celui-ci tentait de tenir correctement sur la monture, mais son chevalier était malgré tout obligé de le tenir pour éviter qu'il ne retombe. La douleur était si intense…

Et c'est au triple galop que la troupe se précipita vers la ville, espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Et laissant l'assassin s'échapper.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, tous se mirent en mouvement pour prévenir la cour du drame. Le roi fut emmené dans ses appartements, et prit en charge par des jeunes femmes spécialisés dans le soin superficielle en attendant que le médecin de la cour n'arrive.

Mais il n'arriva jamais.

Théo le chercha pendant de longs instants avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Un petit sourire naquit.

Il décida alors d'aller chercher un autre médecin. Il n'avait pas le temps pour rechercher cet imbécile qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

Il sortit alors du château en urgence, rejoignant rapidement la grande place de la ville au pied du château, et il chercha son ami mage, qu'il retrouva assez facilement.

 **« Bob ! On a besoin de toi au château ! Le roi est blessé ! »**

L'interpellé se retourna sur lui et acquiesça. En plus d'être un puissant Mage, il était devenu un très bon médecin.

En tout cas, c'est ce que la cour avait entendu, ses exploits médicinaux contés par le Paladin de la lumière.

C'est toujours avec rapidité que les deux hommes remontèrent vers la demeure royale, Bob ayant visiblement déjà sur lui sa sacoche emplit de remèdes.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le pyromage était seul avec le roi blessé, dans sa chambre royale. Il était dans un coin de la pièce, Racine de Radoje à la main, en train de la transformer en pâte dans un mortier. Une pâte qui, appliqué sur la blessure, soignait les infections.

Son expression était concentrée, sérieuse. Il prenait à cœur la tâche qui lui était confiée.

Très vite, la pâte fut prête, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant d'appliquer le tout. Il prit une autre plante qu'il écrasa elle aussi dans un autre mortier, et une fois cela fait, il versa la bouillie de plante dans un gobelet qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche, et il mélangea la mixture pour ne former qu'une boisson verdâtre et homogène.

Tout était prêt.

Il prit le premier bol pour le poser sur le hublot à côté du lit de Mahyar. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement contre son oreiller, la douleur dans son dos se faisant lancinante. Il transpirait, les yeux clos, et respirait difficilement sous le coup de la souffrance.

Bob en serait presque empathique.

Presque.

Il lui dit quelques mots qui se voulaient rassurants.

 **« Je vais devoir arracher la flèche, mais je vais essayer d'être rapide pour éviter de trop te faire souffrir. »**

Le roi ne lui répondit pas. En fait, c'était comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Il souffrait terriblement.

Le mage souffla un peu nerveusement et prit la flèche en main. Celle-ci avait été plus ou moins amortie par l'armure, mais elle avait tout de même bien pénétré la chaire. Ça allait être douloureux.

D'un coup ferme, il retira le projectile qui sorti facilement, mais il emmena avec lui une bonne partie de la chaire alentours… Mahyar hurla de douleur dans l'oreiller, sa respiration erratique et douloureuse.

Il posa la flèche ensanglanté non loin et s'empressa de retirer l'armure et les vêtements du souverain pour mieux analyser la blessure. Elle était assez effrayante…

Balthazar récupéra un petit linge humide qu'il avait récupéré peu de temps auparavant et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Mais celle-ci était purulente… Une infection s'était déjà installée.

Il se félicita d'avoir préparé de la racine de Radoje.

Une fois le sang plus ou moins nettoyée et l'hémorragie stoppée, il appliqua la pâte sur la plaie avant de bander le tout.

Le blessé souffla, un peu apaisé par la mixture… Il sourit doucement à Bob, reconnaissant.

« Merci…

Ne me remercie pas. »

Le ton du médecin était quelque peu froid, mais Mahyar n'en fit rien.

Ce premier se releva et alla récupérer le gobelet qu'il avait préparé.

 **« Tiens, bois-ça, ça efface la douleur et tu devrais mieux supporter la guérison,** dit-il avec assurance. **»**

La boisson fut très vite bue et un soupire d'aise s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du roi.

 **« Je suis navré pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire Bob…**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pardonné. Tu vas très vite en payer le prix. »**

Un énorme sourire naquit sur les lèvres du mage qui se leva et s'éloigna pour récupérer ses affaires.

 **« Qu-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Tu vas très vite apprendre qu'elles sont les risques toxiques que représente l'aconit. Bonne nuit~ »**

C'est en écarquillant les yeux que Mahyar commença à manquer de souffle. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte ! Il étouffait tandis que son cœur et ses autres organes cessaient peu à peu de fonctionner. Il ne pouvait à présent plus bouger, et son manque d'oxygène le réduisait au silence. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent plus qu'elles ne l'on jamais fait, de la sueur perlait sur sa peau partout sur son corps. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois, il manquait d'oxygène, de la douleur se manifesta un peu partout dans son corps…

Bob resta là, à l'observer avec un sourire satisfait. Il regardait son Némésis mourir devant lui, tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, indiquant que la nuit n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

C'est lorsque Mahyar rendit son dernier souffle que Bob décida de sortir. Mais avant, il le positionna de manière à ce que tout le monde pense qu'il dort et il referma ses yeux voilés encore ouverts. Le plan était parfait.

Il sortit alors de la chambre, intimant les chevaliers devant la porte à ne laisser personne entrer pour laisser au roi le temps de se reposer. Il mentit à tous ceux qu'il croisa, leur indiquant que le roi était sauf et qu'il n'avait besoin que de repos. Et personne ne remit en cause sa parole. Théo avait bien fait son boulot.

Il sortit du château, se rendant à la grande place où il avait rendez-vous.

Quatre chevaux l'attendaient ainsi que deux autres personnes attendant dans l'ombre.

 **« Alors ?,** demanda Théo.

 **\- Mort. Tout s'est passé comme prévu, et on a au moins toute la nuit pour atteindre la frontière.**

 **\- Parfait,** répondit Shin.

 **\- Où est Grunlek ?**

 **\- Il arrive, il a eu quelques problèmes avec le médecin de la cour.**

 **\- Du genre ?**

 **\- Il a dû l'assommer avec son bras mais… Disons qu'il a frappé un peu trop fort…,** ricana le paladin.

 **\- Ah merde… Tu sais s'il est mort ?**

 **\- On va espérer que non, on avait prévu qu'un seul mort, pas plus,** soupira Shin. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Nain arriva enfin auprès des autres.

 **« Désolé du retard ! J'ai réussis à plus ou moins le sauver, il devrait se réveiller et retourner au château que demain ou dans deux jours.**

 **\- Bon, t'en mieux !**

 **\- Aller on se tire !,** termina Théo. »

Sur ces mots, les aventuriers montèrent sur leurs montures et s'élancèrent à l'extérieur de la ville, en direction de la frontière la plus proche.

Mahyar avait enfin payé pour toutes ses choses qu'il avait osé faire autour de lui.

Être un tyran, provoquer la fin d'un royaume juste pour son bon plaisir, amène parfois beaucoup de satisfaction, mais le plus souvent avec son lot de malheurs, qui tombe sur le coin de la gueule un jour ou l'autre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

19 juillet : Empoisonnement

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ewi, c'était mon premier écrit sur Aventure ! :D Bon, j'en avais déjà écrit un ou deux, mais c'était dans le domaine du privé et de twitter donc pour vous, celui-ci est le premier x)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Alors, quand est-ce que vous avez compris que c'était un empoisonnement ? Et concernant les tueurs ? Dites-le moi dans vos reviews, ça m'intéresse ! :D_

 _A demain pour le prochain huhu~_


	2. Rancunier

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T

 **CROSSOVER :** Univers d'Assassin's Creed II, Brotherhood

 **PARING :** Présent (je ne dirais jamais lequel quand il y en a un pour ne pas spoiler les personnages ahah !)

 _Hellooo ! Voilà l'OS du jour !_

 _Je vous avoue que je suis particulièrement fière de celui-là, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rancunier

Le soleil embrasa peu à peu l'horizon alors que le jour naissait une nouvelle fois sur la ville de Rome. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que le premier rayon caressait sa peau. Une nouvelle journée de garde commençait pour le jeune homme appelé Mathieu Sommet.

Il se leva difficilement, une expression neutre sur le visage, et alla manger un petit déjeuner. Un bol de lait de vache et un morceau de pain. Il ne faisait pas parti des nobles, même s'il avait un travail qui pouvait le rendre supérieur aux autres pécores de la ville. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il avait, même si c'était peu de chose.

Une fois le ventre plus ou moins remplit, il récupéra ses vêtements qu'il enfila, puis il mit son armure, puis son casque. Une fois sa ceinture bouclée, il y accrocha son épée dans son fourreau. Le voilà prêt.

* * *

Assis sur le toit d'une maison, il attendait. La ville commençait peu à peu à reprendre vie à l'image du soleil qui grimpait tout doucement dans le ciel.

Il avait reçu pour mission la veille, de libérer une nouvelle tour Borgia située à l'est de la ville. Des missions qu'il considérait comme trop facile maintenant qu'il avait de l'expérience à en revendre, mais il les faisait quand même. La ville se devait d'être libérée de l'emprise des Borgia ! Et vu comme ça pouvait être simple à présent, l'assassin n'allait pas s'en priver !

Il se leva alors, faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer les tuiles de la maison sur laquelle il était et il commença à courir de toit en toit. C'était l'heure du changement de garde, ainsi, tous les arbalétriers postés normalement sur les toits étaient descendus pour échanger avec des collègues en forme. C'était le moment parfait pour traverser rapidement la ville.

Une fois presque arrivé à la tour gardée, il descendit des toits alors que des gardes étaient déjà en place en hauteur pour le stopper dans sa mission. Il rabattit correctement sa capuche sur sa tête et s'avança dans la foule, entrant alors dans la zone gardée.

Ses sens étaient à présent en alerte, et c'est avec la plus grande des prudences qu'il s'avança sans se faire repérer vers la tour qu'il devait incendier. Restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire avant cela : tuer le capitaine Borgia.

* * *

Mathieu se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre sa garde qui l'attendait au pied de la tour. Il était venu relever le capitaine pour qu'il aille se reposer et prendre sa place le temps de quelques heures.

Il souffla sous le stresse qui l'assaillait.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'on parlait d'une guilde des assassins cachée dans la ville, parmi les soldats. Et beaucoup de tours étaient déjà tombés à cause d'eux… Être un capitaine d'une tour était loin d'être la meilleure chose par les temps qui courent… Mais il ne pouvait pas discuter l'autorité de ses supérieurs… Il devait obéir, et c'est tout.

Il prit une expression sévère et sérieuse alors qu'il rejoignait sa garde. Ne jamais montrer aux autres qu'on a peur, que ce soit aux ennemis comme aux alliés. C'est la première chose qu'on apprend en servant les templiers.

Et il commença alors à faire son tour de garde, comme il le faisait chaque jour.

Ce n'était jamais vraiment palpitant d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps, ses gardes s'amusaient à embêter les villageois, ce qui ne l'amusait pas beaucoup, et c'était la seul chose qu'ils faisaient à part marcher. Il avait tout son temps pour se perdre dans ses pensées…

Sa position de soldat puis de capitaine Borgia datait depuis ses vingt ans, et il approchait lentement mais surement de la trentaine. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a vécu que dans la monotonie et l'attente. Il était juste assez payé pour vivre, il habitait une petite maison sans grande extravagance et surtout, il vivait seul. Et pour cause… Il faisait partie de cette minorité à aimer les hommes plutôt que les femmes, et c'était extrêmement mal vu. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, on tenterait de lui faire mainte et mainte choses pour le « guérir de sa maladie ». Et il avait très peu envie de devoir subir une saignée pour quelque chose qu'il savait être irréversible. Il préférait donc dire qu'il préférait être seul pour ne jamais être déconcentré dans son travail plutôt que d'avouer qu'il aimerait vivre avec un homme.

Un homme qui possédait un nom d'ailleurs.

Parce qu'en plus d'être gay, il avait été frappé par l'amour, et c'était encore pire à vivre. Rester caché sans jamais pouvoir avouer ses sentiments et vivre avec celui qu'il aimait.

Cet homme était quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme proche il y a un temps, mais il avait perdu contacte depuis deux ou trois années, ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer son état. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché la disparition de son ami, mais il s'était beaucoup inquiété jusqu'à le considérer comme mort…

Antoine était parti, emportant avec lui le cœur du jeune capitaine.

* * *

L'assassin chercha pendant plusieurs minutes sa cible et il finit par la repérer, entouré par trois autres gardes, en train de marcher autour de la tour. Il sourit. Il n'y avait pas d'autres ennemis dans cette zone, c'était l'endroit parfait pour attaquer.

Il sortit de la foule pour commencer à grimper sur un mur afin de prendre de la hauteur. Il s'avança alors vers le groupe cible, sautant de poutre en poutre qui dépassait des murs et il sauta sur l'un des gardes, les prenant par surprise.

Un coup de lame secrète et la gorge fut tranchée alors le garde ne put même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ses collègues ainsi que Mathieu sortirent leurs épées, prêts au combat. Mais le châtain était bien plus apeuré qu'il ne le laissait voir… Sa crainte s'était réalisée…

L'assassin, caché sous sa capuche, sortit lui aussi son épée en souriant. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Les combats s'engagèrent, mais la dextérité et la rapidité de l'homme inconnu prirent l'avantage sur les hommes ralentis par leurs armures.

Deux coups d'épées biens placés finirent de tuer les deux gardes qui tombèrent au sol, se noyant dans leur propre sang.

Cependant, durant le combat, la capuche de l'assassin s'était rabattue, dévoilant alors son visage au capitaine qui était déjà prêt pour un second round.

Mais la surprise le déstabilisa, lui faisant baisser sa garde.

 **« Antoine ?! »**

Un coup d'épée lui entailla le flanc, le faisant crier de douleur et rétablir sa position de défense.

 **« Putain Antoine ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!**

 **\- Oh si je te reconnais, t'inquiète pas. »**

Il donna un nouveau coup d'épée vers le haut que Mathieu para cette fois.

 **« Mais… Je te croyais mort !**

 **\- Ne pas voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe pas ou plus. »**

Encore un coup d'épée, sur la droite, mais le capitaine l'esquiva.

 **« Pourquoi tu es partis ?! »**

Le brun ricana.

 **« Oh je ne sais pas… Tu ne vois le problème ? Ça se voit à nos vêtements si t'es trop con pour réaliser tout seul. »**

Deux autres coups, tous deux parés.

 **« Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu es un assassin depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Depuis mes 17ans. Tu comprends bien que dès que j'ai compris dans quel camp tu étais, j'ai dû me casser. Ne le prend pas mal, mais nous lutte spécialement pour éradiquer les personnes de ton genre. »**

Plus le combat et la discussion avançaient, plus Mathieu sentait son cœur se serrer et se briser petit à petit. L'expression haineuse de son aimé le déchirait de l'intérieur, tout autant que les paroles qu'il prononçait. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait côtoyé l'un des pires ennemis de son organisation. Depuis tout ce temps, il était amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera jamais, de quelqu'un qui l'aurait poignardé à la première occasion. Il se sentait à la fois déprimé, humilié et en colère. Contre lui-même, contre la guilde des assassins, contre celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

La seule personne en qui il avait confiance l'avait trahi. Pour les assassins.

Il en avait marre.

Il veut se battre ? Ok, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Un seul d'entre eux en ressortira vivant.

 _« Que le meilleur gagne,_ se dit-il. »

Mathieu para une nouvelle attaque mais contre-attaqua presque aussitôt, déstabilisant un peu son adversaire qui se reprit très vite.

Les coups s'enchainèrent, mais aucun des deux hommes ne se laissa faire. Mathieu esquiva de nombreux coup fourrés, et Antoine para de nombreuses botes dont le châtain avait le secret.

Mais au final, l'un des deux prit l'avantage.

Mathieu bloqua l'épée du brun et réussis à le lui arracher des mains avant de le faire tomber par terre d'un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Il bloqua le poignet de l'assassin cachant la lame secrète et se positionna au-dessus de l'autre afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

Il lui fit un grand sourire malsain, haineux.

 **« Et dire que je te voulais en tant que compagnon. Finalement, en disparaissant, tu m'as rendu un fier service. Mieux vaut vivre seul qu'avec un assassin. Dommage que nos routes se soient croisées de nouveau. »**

Il positionna alors son épée sous la mâchoire du brun qui paniquait en dessous de lui et il glissa la lame rapidement sur la chaire, la coupant et égorgeant le jeune homme. Il mit quelques temps avant de mourir alors que son sang s'étendait sur le sol.

En se relevant, Mathieu se promit une chose.

Un beau jour, il entrera parmi la haute des templiers. Et il extermina chaque assassin, jusqu'au dernier.

C'était devenu une affaire personnelle.

* * *

20 Juillet : Égorgement

* * *

 _Voilou :D Joyeux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Perso j'ai adoré écrire cet OS ! Faut dire que j'aime écrire des crossovers à la base~_

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Est-ce que vous avez deviné la mise à mort et qui allait se la prendre dans la gueule ? Dites le moi dans les reviews ! :3_

 _A demain pour la suiteuh~_


	3. Fiction ou réalité ?

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Link** : Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu sur le précédent OS, j'avais oublié de le faire, du coup je le fais ici ^^'' Héhé, je suis contente que l'idée des deaths fic te plaise :3 Ne t'inquiète pas, niveau inspiration je n'en manque pas pour le moment, ça devrait aller. Et au pire, je prendrais un peu de retard, ce n'est pas bien grave~ Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et ta review :3

 _Et hop ! Troisième OS ! Je vous laisse profiter !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Fiction ou réalité ?

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Vers le sol, sans s'arrêter.

Son expression était folle. Son regard n'était posé que sur le sol. Il continua ses coups. Avec obsession. Il y était presque… Encore quelques coups et ce serait fini. Quelques coups et il ne resterait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Le plus drôle. Le plus intéressant.

Le plus jouissif.

Ohlala… Il imaginait déjà la scène… Il en frissonna de plaisir… De hâte.

Il était devenu comme fou.

Ses coups s'arrêtèrent. Il laissa tomber son arme en observant son œuvre. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner pour de bon.

Il était temps.

Il entra dans un bâtiment abandonné.

Il entra dans la cave de cette structure.

Elle était sombre.

Dénuée d'air frais, de lumière rassurante… Seul l'obscurité et la peur pouvaient régner ici.

Ainsi que la folie.

Il alluma deux faibles projecteurs au-dessus de lui et de son ennemi juré. Rien n'était éclairé à par leurs deux corps, assis face à face.

Son sourire se fit plus malsain que jamais alors que l'homme en face de lui émergea doucement mais surement de sa torpeur.

 **« Enfin réveillé…,** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que… »**

L'attaché redressa sa tête malgré son torticolis, une expression apeurée et incompréhensive sur le visage.

 **« V-Victor ?!,** s'exclama-t-il sous la surprise. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Pourquoi je s-**

 **\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, ferme-là un peu, François.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »**

Le ton ferme et brusque de Victor résigna l'autre à ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

 **« Alors… Paraissait que tu me cherches mon cher commissaire… »**

François le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Commissaire ? Mais… Pourquoi l'appelez-t-il comme ça ?! Avait-il perdu la raison ?!

 **« Bah… »**

Il n'avait plus les mots. Il cherchait dans le regard de son ami une quelconque pointe d'amusement ou quelque chose dans le même genre pour trahir une plaisanterie, mais rien… Que de l'animosité et de la haine dans ce regard qui était pourtant si joyeux autrefois. Son cœur commença à battre sous la peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Victor comme ça… Mise à part quand il jouait son rôle de Tueur. Et ça, ça ne le rassurait pas des masses…

 **« Et soudainement tu n'as plus les mots. Tu as l'air beaucoup moins impressionnant une fois attaché à une chaise hein ? »**

Là ça devenait réellement flippant… Un sourire malsain barra le visage d'In The Panda alors qu'un regard effrayé trahissait la peur du soi-disant commissaire. Ce dernier ne put dire mot, paralysé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de lui ?

Il réussit seulement à sortir une dernière question afin de ne plus rester dans le doute.

 **« T-tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? »**

Un rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres du Tueur.

 **« Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre cette question venant de toi ! Mais je vais te répondre. Non, je ne vais pas te tuer. »**

François ne put s'empêcher de soupirer faiblement de soulagement. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Victor qui sourit davantage.

 **« Mais tu vas mourir, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pas de ma main directement. »**

Sur ces mots, il donna un violent coup sur la tête son ancien ami afin de le sonner, et le détacha de la chaise pour le prendre sur son épaule.

Sans perdre son sourire de fou, il retourna auprès du trou qu'il avait creusé quelques temps plus tôt.

Il plaqua alors François au fond d'un cercueil de verre qui se débattit comme il le pouvait, mais le Tueur était en position de force. Sans vraiment rencontrer de difficulté, celui-ci referma le couvercle du cercueil qu'il cella, observant avec amusement le corps du Fossoyeur se débattre pour essayer de sortir.

 **« N'utilise pas trop ton oxygène, tu vas mourir un peu trop vite sinon,** rigola-t-il. »

Il souleva le cercueil à l'aide d'une mini grue qu'il avait trouvé –volé- plus tôt, et le déposa au fond du trou.

Il récupéra la pelle qui était au sol, et commença à reboucher le trou sous les cris de son soi-disant ennemi.

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups.

Cette fois-ci, ses coups de pelles se répercutaient en échos des coups que donnait François contre le verre.

Son cœur battait la chamade sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Les cris de sa victimes étaient de plus en plus étouffés par la terre, il profita un maximum de ces sons avant que le sol ne les recouvre complètement.

François paniquait alors que la lumière des étoiles s'éteignait au-dessus de lui et que l'oxygène commençait déjà à lui manquer. Il criait, mais ce n'était que vain.

C'est impuissant qu'il supporta difficilement le silence et l'obscurité qu'offrait le sol.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, le Tueur lâcha sa pelle pour repartir vers le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté.

Le commissaire n'allait plus tarder à mourir.

Il pouvait déjà le considérer comme mort.

Il rit de bon cœur à cette idée.

Alors que ses souvenirs en tant que Victor s'estompaient peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à la haine de son personnage qui était pourtant que fictif autrefois.

* * *

21 juillet : Enterrement

* * *

 _Voilou~_

 _Un petit peu d'Unknown Movie :3 C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur ça encore une fois~_

 _J'espère que cette mort vous aura plu ! Le Fossoyeur de Film mort enterré héhé~_

 _N'oubliez pas la review pour faire part de vos impressions !_

 _A demain~_


	4. Dilemme

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** Juste une allusion

 _Heellooo ! Voici le 4eme OS~_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _D'ailleurs, je préfère prévenir : Si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, je suis désolée ! Je vois que le nombre de mes reviews augmente, mais je n'arrive pas à les voir_ _J'y réponds dès que je peux du coup… (je crois que ça touche les reviews anonymes d'ailleurs… On m'a dit qu'il faut attendre quelques jours, du coup, patience~)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dilemme

La première chose qu'il sentit fut un violent mal de crâne, le faisant gémir avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur le lançait comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un violent coup sur la tête.

Il porta sa main à ses cheveux par réflexe avec la douleur, puis il ouvrit enfin les paupières.

Il put voir alors une salle grise, complétement dénudée d'une quelconque décoration ainsi que de meuble. Les néons qui éclairaient la salle étaient d'un blanc bleuté à faire papillonner les paupières quand les pupilles n'étaient pas encore habituées. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient un mur de fenêtres qui donnait sur un genre de local… Ou un couloir, il ne saurait le dire.

Et c'est ensuite qu'il remarqua le plus important.

Il découvrit un jeune homme encore évanouis non loin de lui… Dans une cage en verre.

Et il se rendit enfin compte que lui aussi était enfermé dans un bocal transparent.

Il commença à doucement paniquer au fond de lui, se levant.

Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ils étaient enfermés ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien… Le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête l'aurait-il rendu amnésique ?

Il décida de se concentrer sur le jeune homme, qu'il reconnut comme étant Antoine Daniel, le meilleur ami de son colocataire Mathieu Sommet.

Il frappa plusieurs fois sur la vitre qui s'avérait être très résistante en criant le nom de l'endormi, espérant le faire réagir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les yeux d'Antoine s'ouvrirent.

Bien que le verre arrivait à bien étouffer leurs voix, Alex put entendre un « What the fuck ?! ».

 **« Tu m'entends ?!,** cri Alex en espérant recevoir une réponse. »

Visiblement, c'était le cas. Le chevelu acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de demander :

 **« Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

 **\- J'en ai aucune idée… Je ne me souviens de rien.**

 **\- Moi non plus. »**

Le vidéaste commença à frapper contre la vitre en se relevant, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était aussi solide que de la roche.

Soudainement, une voix qui semblait venir d'un haut-parleur se manifesta.

 _ **« Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillés. Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. »**_

Sans qu'aucun des jeunes hommes n'ait le temps de réagir, une sorte de trappe située à leurs pieds s'ouvrit pour commencer à déverser de l'eau claire dans la cabine.

Alex mit quelques temps avant de comprendre.

Et de paniquer.

 **« BORDEL DE MERDE ! »**

Lui ainsi que son camarade d'infortune recommencèrent à frapper sur les vitres le plus fort possible pour essayer de s'en libérer, mais leurs efforts furent vain.

L'eau arriva à leurs chevilles.

C'est alors qu'ils purent voir une porte s'ouvrir à l'intérieur du local qu'Alex avait repéré plus tôt. Et un homme de petit taille et aux cheveux châtain entra, une expression apeuré sur le visage.

 **« Mathieu ?,** s'exclama Antoine. »

Quand le nouveau venu repéra ses deux amis, il commença à lui aussi paniquer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, mais ils voyaient bien qu'il leur criait des paroles qui se voulaient peut-être rassurantes ? En tout cas, des larmes de détresse perlaient sur ses joues, n'aidant pas les deux jeunes hommes à se sentir mieux.

L'eau arriva à leurs genoux.

La voix reprit alors :

 _ **« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, voici ce qu'il va se passer. Votre cher ami ici présent va devoir choisir entre vous deux, choisir qui va vivre et qui va mourir. Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi, et bien… Parce que j'en ai décidé. Sachez qu'il peut vous entendre, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Amusez-vous bien~ ! »**_

Et le haut-parleur s'éteignit à nouveau.

Antoine et Alex se regardèrent alors, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

Alors c'était l'un ou l'autre ?

La panique fut remplacée par le désir de vivre.

L'égoïsme prit le dessus et ils commencèrent alors à supplier Mathieu pour qu'il les sauve, sans se soucier du sort de l'autre.

L'eau arriva à leur bassin.

Du côté de Mathieu, c'était tout sauf la grande joie. Il s'arrachait les cheveux devant ce choix qu'il devait faire. Il avait deux boutons devant lui. Un pour chacun de ses deux amis. Le premier qui est appuyé provoquera l'arrêt de l'eau et l'ouverture de la cabine de la personne concerné, mais aussi la mort de la seconde…

Et les cris de ses deux amis ne l'aidaient pas du tout.

D'un côté il y avait son meilleur ami, en qui il ressentait des sentiments un peu plus prononcés que de l'amitié mais dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager ses sentiments. Et de l'autre son colocataire qui avait trouvé une place toute particulière dans son cœur.

Le choix était juste immonde.

Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

Et pourtant il était là.

Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ?

Ce mec à l'interphone… Quel était son but ?

Il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir, l'eau arrivait maintenant à la poitrine de ses amis.

 **« MATHIEU PUTAIN FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !,** cria Alex en panique. »

Il était même presque en colère que le châtain mette autant de temps pour se décider.

Alors comme ça, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches pour qu'il le choisisse d'office ? Lui qui pensait que la prise de distance d'Antoine en déménageant loin de lui aurait suffi pour qu'il le choisisse lui plutôt que l'autre vidéaste… Mais visiblement non.

L'eau montait encore et encore, en parallèle de sa colère.

Une colère qui semblait complètement stupide, mais les moments critiques rendent les gens stupides.

Il commença déjà à nager pour rester le plus possible à la surface. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'eau ne le submerge complètement.

Antoine était dans la même merde que lui, mais semblait garder son sang-froid néanmoins. Il voulait s'en sortir, mais il ne semblait pas se mettre en colère contre son possible bourreau.

Et c'est peut-être ce qui le sauva.

L'eau avaient à présent complètement remplit les cuves, obligeant les deux hommes à rester en apnée.

Et Mathieu appuya sur un bouton.

Et la porte de la cabine d'Antoine s'ouvrit en le laissant tomber au sol. Il cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, les membres tremblants par le manque d'oxygène et le stresse qu'il avait emmagasiné. Une porte au loin s'ouvrit, et il partit retrouver son ami, tanguant un peu sur ses jambes, sans même réfléchir à comment sauver Alex. Il était bien trop submergé par les émotions pour espérer réussir à faire quoi que ce soit.

Alex n'en vit pas plus.

Le manque d'oxygène se faisait ressentir. Des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux, voilant sa vision, et un mal de tête horrible se manifesta. Son cœur battit plus vite et désespérément dans le vide, et Alex ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il prit une inspiration, remplissant ses poumons d'eau, le faisant paniquer de plus belle. Il se débattit dans l'eau en essayant de respirer sans jamais rien aspirer d'autre que du liquide, et il finit par s'évanouir, son cerveau n'assumant plus le travail qui lui était donné.

Il flotta alors dans sa cuve remplit d'eau, inconscient, et son cœur finit par s'arrêter.

C'est en tremblant que Mathieu et Antoine purent sortir, traumatisés et en pleurs, laissant derrière eux Alex, ainsi qu'un psychopathe qui jouissait derrière son écran.

* * *

22 Juillet : Noyade

* * *

 _Voilou :3_

 _Bon, cet OS ne laissait aucun suspens sur la façon de mourir, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire._

 _Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D Une pitite review avant de partir ? :D_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous demain pour un nouvel OS~_


	5. Sans regret

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 _Bonjoir._

 _Alors._

 _Cet OS. Je. L'adore. Sincèrement. Je suis très fière de ce qui en a ressorti. Et pour cause : dedans se trouve beaucoup de critiques et de symboliques, et dieu sait que j'aime ça._

 _Ensuite, la personne qui est tuée ici, n'est pas un vidéaste, c'est un membre du fandom. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, alors je lui ai dédié cet OS rien que pour iel qui j'espère, lui et vous plaira. Surtout que cette mort-ci, je l'aime particulièrement °^° Et puis y a un peu de fantaisie et mon dieu, ce que j'adore ça !_

 _Aussi, juste un mot à Tygrou s'il lit cet OS : Pardonne moi pour le rôle que je te donne xD J'avais besoin d'un nom et c'est tombé sur toi, sorry_

 _Dernière chose avant que vous ne liez : le personnage principal est_ _ **agenre**_ _. Autrement dit, iel ne se classe pas dans la catégorie « femme » ou « homme ». Ce pourquoi j'utilise le pronom « iel » et que j'alterne entre la féminité et la masculinité. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés dans votre lecture ^^_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _(PS : les reviews semblent être débuguées, en espérant que ça reste comme ça x))_

* * *

Sans regret

Iel avança. Pas à pas.

Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Iel n'avaient aucune intention de fuir, sinon, iel l'aurait déjà fait depuis bien longtemps.

La foule le suivait du regard. Le sien était baissé. A quoi bon voir le visage d'êtres insignifiants qui ne faisait que la voir comme un monstre.

Ils l'écœuraient.

Tant de personnes qui se croyaient plus puissantes que lui. Parce qu'une simple différence la faisait sortir du moule. Une simple différence qui l'envoyait à sa perte.

Mais iel ne regrettait pas.

A quoi bon vivre si ce n'était que pour se perdre soi-même ? A essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer, à essayer d'être soi-disant « normal » ?

Iel préférait mourir libre que vivre oppressé.

Iel sourit.

* * *

 _ **La veille**_

Une nouvelle affiche venait d'être épinglée en face de chez iel. Mad grimaça avant de soupirer.

Encore une ?!

Décidément, la chasse prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur… Iel n'aimait pas ça… Mais alors pas du tout.

Rien qu'une petite feuille lui disait de vivre caché. De ne jamais se montrer comme iel est.

Et qu'est-ce qu'iel détestait ça !

Personne ne devrait pouvoir dire aux autres de changer, d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ! Et pourtant, c'était ce qui faisait vivre le royaume…

Les jeunes filles devaient être des femmes, jolies, aimables et serviables…

Et les jeunes garçons devaient être des hommes, courageux, travailleurs et plus ou moins galants.

Plus ou moins parce que… Ne nous voilons pas la face, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient à leur femme, elles n'avaient rien à dire, juste acquiescer et enfanter.

Sans parler de son cas si spécial, à iel. Sa simple présence dans ce monde était punie par la peine de mort ! Et pourtant, les personnes de son genre n'étaient pas tous mauvais ! Mais allez dire ça aux rois despotes qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils sont choisis par Dieux et qu'il veulent « protéger la population ». C'est d'eux que la population devrait se protéger !

Mad soupira une nouvelle fois.

Iel avait parfois l'impression de ne pas vivre à la bonne époque.

Iel avait l'impression qu'iel n'avait rien à faire ici…

Iel espérait qu'un jour, le monde changera, ses idéaux et ses clichés avec lui. Que les Rois tomberont pour laisser place à la populace et que tout ne deviendrait qu'égalité.

Iel ricana toute seule.

Ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Et quand bien même iel se trompait, iel s'en foutait. Après tout, iel ne sera plus de ce monde dans quelques milliers d'années.

Mad sortit de ses pensées et rangea plus ou moins sa chaumière. Ranger était un bien grand mot, lui qui aimait le désordre… Mais iel attendait une invitée, alors iel essaya de faire un petit effort.

Quelques temps plus tard, on toqua à sa porte, qu'iel ouvrit très vite. Entra alors un jeune homme qui sourit, ce sourire qui lui fut rendu par l'hôte. Sans perdre de temps, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, autour d'une petite bière.

 **« Alors, comment tu vas depuis le temps ?,** demanda l'invitée que Mad aimait appeler Tygrou. »

Iel haussa les épaules.

 **« Rien n'a changé. Je me cache encore et toujours, je fais ma gentille petite femme et j'attends que le temps passe… Ma vie est tellement géniale.**

 **\- Je peux comprendre…**

 **\- Parfois je me dis que je devrais montrer au monde entier qui je suis, montrer que je ne suis pas un putain de monstre sanguinaire et lui botter le cul pour qu'il comprenne enfin.**

 **\- Evite quand même, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend…**

 **\- Je sais bien mais… Raah, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! Un jour je vais finir par péter un câble à force de rester enfermé ! J'ai envie de brûler le château et tous les nobles narcissiques qui s'y cachent.**

 **\- Hé ! Je te rappel que j'en fais partis !**

 **\- Mais je ne parlais pas de toi ! Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais aucun mal.**

 **\- Je te taquine~ »**

Mad sourit mais soupira ensuite.

 **« Je me demande parfois ce que je fiche ici… A quoi bon avoir des dons si c'est pour les garder cachés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Dieu accorde peut-être ce genre de choses à des personnes spéciales ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas à ces conneries.**

 **\- Tu devrais pourtant…**

 **\- On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde dans cette ville est chrétien que je dois l'être aussi.**

 **\- Ouais bah… Evite de le crier sur les routes… Manquerait plus que tu te fasses couper la tête.**

 **\- J'suis pas con non plus. »**

Un silence passa.

 **« Dis Mad… Tu peux allumer le bois ? J'ai un peu froid… »**

La susnommée ricana avec bienveillance.

 **« Ca y est, t'es en présence d'un sorcier élémentaire et tu ne sais plus allumer des bûches ?**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que j'aime te voir brûler des choses. »**

Ils rigolèrent ensemble alors que Mad alluma une majestueuse boule de feu au creux de sa main et la déposa avec délicatesse sur les buches entreposés dans la cheminée.

Des coups violents furent soudainement donnés contre la porte avant qu'elle ne soit défoncée, et de nombreux soldats entrèrent dans la chaumière, sans même qu'iel ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Je suis désolé… Tu es trop dangereuxse pour rester parmi nous…,** fit la voix de Tygrou. »

Le capitaine de la garde cria à ses hommes d'emmener la jeune sorcière…

Qui resta bouche bée devant la trahison de son prétendu meilleur ami.

* * *

Iel avança. Pas à pas.

Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Iel ne voulait pas fuir. Non. Marre de se cacher. Marre d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Iel voulait partir libre.

Son regard était sévère, endurci par toutes ces années cachées.

Par la trahison de celui qu'iel pensait être comme son frère.

Si même Tygrou ne voulait pas de lui, alors personne ne le voudra.

Après tout, iel n'était qu'un monstre dangereux qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui ne se considère ni homme, ni femme ?

Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en Dieu ?

Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui possède le pouvoir de destruction ?

Personne.

Personne.

Personne.

Iel monta sur l'estrade devant la foule tandis qu'on l'attachait à une poutre au milieu d'un tas de pailles et autres matières inflammables.

Cette fois-ci, elle regarda la foule bien en face.

Sourcils froncés et regard confiant et provocateur.

 **« Un jour vous causerez votre propre perte. Et ce jour-là, je serais là pour vous regarder sombrer,** cria-t-iel à la foule en souriant. »

Le bourreau alluma le bûcher.

Et tandis que les flammes dansaient autours d'iel et caressaient ses vêtements puis sa peau, iel ne détourna pas son regard, scotché sur les nobles de la cour.

Et c'est en souriant qu'elle perdit la vie, par l'élément qu'elle avait toujours admiré et contrôlé.

Sans regret.

* * *

23 Juillet : Brûler au bûcher

* * *

 _Voila~ Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?_

 _Ça vous a plu ? :3_

 _Quand avez-vous devinez pour le truc de la sorcellerie ? Et pour le bûcher ?_

 _Et est-ce que vous avez aimé les thématiques qu'il y a autours ?_

 _Oui ça m'intéresse beaucoup, c'est vraiment un OS dans lequel j'y ai mis beaucoup de mon cœur et que j'apprécie. Du coup, j'espère que vous appréciez tout autant !_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à demain !_


	6. Œil pour œil

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T

 **CROSSOVER :** Merlin (la série)

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** Arthur et Merlin ont vaincu Morgane et son tous deux en vie

 _Coucou ! Oui, je n'ai rien posté hier, je sais. Mais y aura des moments ou j'aurais des pannes, comprenez-moi x3 (et des pokémons. A capturer. 0:3)_

 _D'ailleurs, sachez que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cet OS. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il est court, et je le je trouve particulièrement merdique. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave à la lecture mais je promets, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose de bon pour le prochain afin de compenser xD_

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Œil pour œil

Arthur Pendragon entra dans la cour du château en souriant, sur le dos de son destrier noir de jais. A ses côtés se trouvaient sa femme Guenièvre ainsi que son ami Merlin, et sa garde royale le suivait de près non loin d'eux.

Dans les bras de la jeune reine se trouvait une toute petite chose… Une petite chose qui gargouillait et s'amusait dans ses bras.

Cela faisait à présent presque une année que la menace de Morgane et de Mordred n'était plus. Merlin avait sauvé in extrémis son roi de la mort, dévoilant sa véritable nature de magicien.

Depuis ce jour, le royaume de Camelot ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté. Arthur avait rétabli le droit de magie, tout en donnant certaines règles pour éviter que ça ne devienne dangereux, et de nombreux royaumes proches de la magie avaient rétablis la paix avec lui.

Aussi, lui et sa femme purent connaître le bonheur de devenir parents, un petit garçon qui avait réjouis de nombreux cœurs.

Maintenant que la paix régnait parmi la plupart des royaumes, il était devenu une habitude pour le Roi de rendre visite à ses nouveaux alliés, souvent pour conclure leur amitié.

Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire pour ce nouveau Royaume dirigé par Fred du Grenier. Celui-ci était connu pour son sang chaud et sa rancune, mais il semblerait qu'il avait réussi à pardonner Camelot pour toutes les choses qu'avait pu faire et lui faire Uther autrefois. Il avait invité les nouveaux seigneurs pour un dîner, qu'ils avaient acceptés presque immédiatement.

Et c'était donc dans la cour du château du Du Grenier qu'ils entraient, tout sourire.

Ils furent accueillis par le Roi en personne qui les invita à entrer. Leurs appartements leurs furent montrés afin qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'aise, et le dîner arriva bien vite.

 **« Vous pouviez confier votre enfant à Vix, Madame,** proposa Fred à la reine. **Il sera entre de bonnes mains pendant que nous dînerons. »**

La jeune servante s'avança, un peu avec timidité, mais le sourire de la reine lui permit de reprendre confiance en elle alors qu'elle prenait dans ses bras le jeune prince. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin dans le château, surement pour lui trouver un petit berceau et lui préparer du lait, pensa Guenièvre.

Fred et ses invités s'installèrent alors à la table, tandis que l'entrée était servie.

* * *

 **« C'est lui le gosse ?**

 **\- Oui c'est lui. Tu as tout préparé ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? »**

Le petit prince fut déposé sur une table en bois, et il observa autour de lui avec attention. Il put voir des murs un peu noircies par endroit, ainsi que des bassines et des tables un peu partout. Sans parler de l'énorme cheminé contre le mur de la salle. De nombreux fruits, légumes et autres aliments étaient entreposaient çà et là, tandis que des cuisiniers les préparaient pour les faire cuire.

Le cuisinier qui avait parlé plus tôt arriva devant lui, son couteau aiguisé à la main tandis que Vix sortait en vitesse de la salle.

 **« Coucou mon petit~. »**

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit le fils Pendragon avant que son sang ne s'étale sur la table et le sol.

* * *

Dans la salle du banquet, seul le rire et la bonne humeur régnaient. Personne ne connaissait le sort du bébé qui avait lieu plusieurs salles plus loin. Personne n'entendit son petit cri de douleur ni son dernier souffle.

Seul Fred s'en doutait, ce qui n'enleva aucunement sa bonne humeur.

Plusieurs instants plus tard, le dîner fut servi, et c'est sans perdre leurs sourires que chaque noble goûta au plat.

Le résultat fut très positif. Tout le monde aima le plat bien que le gout était tout nouveau pour eux.

 **« Mmh, c'est délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?,** demanda Arthur.

 **\- Une toute nouvelle viande ! Je suis bien content que cela vous plaise,** répondit le Du Grenier avec un grand sourire. »

Le plat fut très vite dévoré, et le dessert suivit de très près.

C'est avec la panse bien remplit qu'Arthur et ses proches sortirent pour rejoindre leurs appartements, remerciant grassement leur hôte pour l'accueil et le repas.

 **« Mais avec plaisir ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin partager avec vous. »**

Tandis que ses invités s'enfoncèrent dans le château, Fred jubila.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la disparition du jeune Pendragon ne soit remarquée.

Il prépara ses gardes, afin de pouvoir chasser le Roi de Camelot de son château.

Il avait finalement réussis à se venger.

Faute de ne pas avoir pu tuer le fils d'Uther, il avait tué le fils d'Arthur.

Son propre fils avait été vengé.

Son fils, tué alors qu'il avait été l'invité de Camelot.

Son fils, tué lors de la grande Purge.

Son fils, tué car il possédait des pouvoirs magiques.

Œil pour œil.

Dent pour dent.

* * *

25 Juillet : Cuisiné

* * *

 _Voila… Ouais je sais, on a l'impression que c'est mal terminé et tout je suis désolée… Je vous avoue que comme j'ai eu du mal l'écrire, j'en ai eu un peu marre et je l'ai terminé comme je pouvais, malgré l'inspi que me faisait de la merde._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Oui c'est très glauque, mais moi j'aime bien l'idée héhé._

 _Une petite review avant de partir ?_

 _A demain !_


	7. Voyage interminable

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** Pokémon, et l'univers de la fanfiction « The Dark Sunset » de Lavi' La Biche.

 **PARING :** /

 _Bonjoir !_

 _Voici l'OS du jour qui j'avoue, m'a beaucoup plu à l'écriture !_

 _Du coup, c'est un crossover avec Pokémon dans l'univers qu'a créé Lavi pour sa fic. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cet univers serait le nôtre, quelques années dans le futur, dans lequel un terrible incident nucléaire qui causera la création des pokémons et l'apocalypse du côté des hommes en gros._

 _Mon histoire ne se base absolument pas sur l'histoire de la fic mais bien sur son univers. Avec des déserts qui se sont créés, l'invasion des pokémons etc… C'est un OS complètement indépendant de l'histoire principale._

 _Voilà, maintenant que ça c'est dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! o/_

* * *

Voyage interminable

Le battement des ailes de son Dracaufeu était la seule source de bruit qu'on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même le vent semblait fuir les terres désertiques de l'Afrique du nord.

Pourquoi était-il parti en cette direction… ?

Le sable jonchait le sol à perte de vue, pratiquement aucune plante ne semblait vouloir pousser dans ces terres hostiles et sèches. Pas un seul nuage, pas le seul espoir d'eau ou de nourriture ne régnait ici…

Mathieu s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il volait sur son pokémon, plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés. Plusieurs jours qu'ils espéraient trouver une quelconque fin à ce désert.

Mais rien ne se présenta à lui. Rien à par l'horizon doré qui commençait peu à peu à avoir un goût mortel. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne trouvait rien à manger dans les temps à venir ?

Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Rien que l'idée de mourir de famine lui donnait des nausées, mais qu'avait-il à vomir de toute manière… ?

Le souffle de son dragon de feu commença à se faire de plus en plus erratique et ses battements d'ailes devinrent irréguliers. La faim le fatiguait… Plus le temps avançait, moins de distance il parcourait entre deux nuits de repos.

 **« Draco, pose toi, on va se reposer un peu avant de reprendre, tu fatigues,** chuchota le dresseur prêt de l'oreille de son compagnon. »

Celui-ci secoua vivement la tête. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Il voulait continuer à avancer ! Mais ses forces faiblissaient encore et encore. Il s'essoufflait.

 **« C'est un ordre ! Atterris ! »**

Mathieu haïssait donner des ordres à ces animaux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, mais il se le devait pour éviter qu'ils ne s'écrasent sur le sol. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique.

Dracaufeu obéit alors à contre cœur, baissant en altitude avant de se poser sur le sable brûlant du désert.

Le soleil tapait sur la tête du châtain comme des coups gourdins.

Le vent inexistant ne lui permettait pas de se rafraichir, lui faisant toujours perdre un peu plus d'eau avec sa transpiration. Au moins, son ami de flamme n'avait pas à supporter la chaleur.

Ils avaient soif.

Le jeune homme sortit ses deux pokéballs qu'il avait accrochés à une ceinture spéciale. Celle-ci pouvait porter sans problème six pokéballs, mais il n'en possédait que trois.

Heureusement se dit-il. Une pensée sombre lui dévoila que s'il avait eu plus de monstres de poches, il y aura plus de mort.

Il appuya sur le bouton des deux objets et en sortis ses deux autres amis, un peu plus en forme que lui et Draco pouvaient l'être, mais tout autant affamés.

Dracaufeu se positionna de telle façon à ce que ses ailes créaient une grande ombre sur le sol, permettant aux trois autres de se mettre à l'abri du soleil assassin.

Mathieu s'assis tout contre le dragon et son petit Evolie sauta dans ses bras pour rechercher un peu de réconfort. Il lui caressa doucement le crâne, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Il s'en voulait. Terriblement. Il les avait emmenés à une mort certaine. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de migrer en Afrique ? Il y avait tant d'endroit, tant de Pays dans lesquels il pouvait fuir l'Europe, mais non…

Quand l'invasion des pokémons ténèbres avait commencée en Europe, détruisant tout sur son passage, tuant aussi bien pokémon qu'humain, il était réfugié en Italie du Sud. Alors, quand il avait dû fuir, il n'avait pas hésité. Le plus rapide était de survoler la mer pour rejoindre une terre encore neutre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel désastre. Il avait d'abord suivit la côte, mais les monstres obscurs commencèrent à traverser la mer eux aussi… Il dû s'enfoncer les entrailles de l'Afrique pour ne pas se retrouver entre leurs mains… Quel con il avait été…

Son Carabaffe s'activa à creuser un trou profond dans le sable, et il lança pistolet à eau dedans, créant ainsi une flaque d'eau plus ou moins clair.

Au diable le sable, ils avaient soif.

Presque la seconde après que l'eau fut transposée, les quatre amis se jetèrent sur elle, assoiffés. Ils avaient au moins de l'eau à disposition, illimitée, c'était déjà ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le châtain décida de profiter de la pause pour faire une sieste. Son dragon pourra alors récupérer un peu, et ils pourront reprendre leur route au soir tombé.

Draco se coucha alors, prêt à dormir, et le jeune homme et ses autres pokémons s'installèrent sous son aile pour ne pas perdre de l'ombre.

Ils s'endormirent sans problème, la fin les rendant horriblement fatigables.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Mathieu avançait, inlassablement, dans le sable qui le ralentissait et le brûlait. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient partout sur son front, son t-shirt et son short étaient trempés, sans parler de ses cheveux… Ses yeux étaient même embués tellement il transpirait.

Il était perdu. Seul. Dans le désert qui se montrait interminable.

Dracaufeu était à présent si épuisé que ses ailes pouvaient à peine encore battre faiblement. Il était à présent dans sa pokéball, et n'en sortait plus depuis maintenant deux jours, sauf pour ne serait-ce que pour boire.

Quant à Evolie et Carabaffe, il était inutile de les sortir sous cette fournaise.

Alors il errait seul.

Ses membres tremblaient, sa respiration se faisait courte… Ses muscles avaient fondus à vue d'œil et des points noirs apparaissaient souvent devant son regard. Son ventre avait arrêté de gargouiller, il n'était à présent que douleur, son estomac se tordant sous le vide qu'il devait digérer.

Mais il avançait.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger. Il devait trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il n'avait plus que ça en tête.

Manger.

N'importe quoi du moment que ça peut nourrir son corps affaibli.

N'importe quoi du moment que son estomac pouvait le digérer et arrêter de le torturer.

Il regarda son bras avec intérêt.

Juste un petit bout ? Juste de quoi lui permettre de marcher encore et de trouver mieux ?

Il se ravisa.

Non il pouvait encore résister.

Il se le devait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, toujours rien à l'horizon. C'était si vide…

Il continua à marcher.

A sa ceinture, seul une pokéball résistait.

Les deux autres, il les avait abandonnés en chemin.

Une journée auparavant, son Draco avait perdu la vie alors qu'il avait essayé de lui redonner un peu d'eau. Sa flamme s'était éteinte, ne laissant qu'un cadavre terne, maigre… Seules deux larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues. Il avait perdu peu à peu ses émotions et ses sentiments. La mort de son pokémon ne l'avait presque pas affecté, tant il était déjà abîmé psychologiquement.

Et quelques heures seulement après, durant la nuit, Carabaffe avait rendu l'âme en offrant une dernière minuscule flaque d'eau pour permettre à son humain de survivre.

Geste bien vain, pensa-t-il.

Cette fois, aucune larme ne coula.

Son âme était aussi terne que la peau d'un Osselait.

Il marchait.

Finalement, alors que le soir tombait, offrant un peu plus de fraîcheur, les muscles maigres du dresseur lâchèrent. Il tomba mollement au sol, ignorant le sable qui s'immisçait dans son œil qui ne voyait presque plus rien.

Il avait du mal à respirer, il tremblait sans s'arrêter, il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion.

Il se mourrait.

Il n'essaya même pas de se mordre pour pouvoir manger un peu. A quoi bon à part souffrir davantage ? Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux, et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Et sans espoir de réveil.

Sa dernière pokéball s'ouvrit alors, laissant un Evolie extrêmement affaiblit sortir. La petite créature poussa un faible cri triste, et elle se blottit contre son dresseur qui laissait ses derniers souffles s'épanouir dans l'air chaud du désert d'Afrique.

* * *

26 Juillet : Famine.

* * *

 _Voilou~ Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :3_

 _Je me suis éclatée perso~ J'espère que ça se sent !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir ! A demain :3_


	8. Attrapez les tous

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même et si elles veulent que je supprime les OS je le ferais. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T

 **CROSSOVER : / (** J'aurais pu dire Pokémon, mais c'est du pokémon go, du coup c'est du réel~)

 **PARING :** /

 _Hay ! Nouvel OS, encore avec du Pokémon, sorry mais Pokémon c'est la vie *-*_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Attrapez-les tous

Frigiel se baladait, le sourire aux lèvres, dans le centre-ville de Montpellier, son téléphone portable à la main.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il marchait dans les rues sans se lasser, et pour cause ! Il avait été victime de la fièvre Pokémon Go comme beaucoup, l'obligeant à sortir pour capturer le plus de pokémon possible.

Cependant, comme beaucoup dans sa team qui était celle de Sulfura, il s'arrêtait souvent pour observer autour de lui. Il se sentait épié.

Depuis quelques semaines, la course aux arènes était devenue quelque chose de très sérieux, d'obsessionnel et… de dangereux, pour certaines personnes.

Pokémon Go qui était un jeu qui se voulait bienveillant et amusant était devenu une sorte de culte pour ces gens-là. Et c'était d'autre joueurs qui en faisait les frais.

La team Mystique était devenue la plus dangereuse de toute. Celle-ci avait été rejointe par beaucoup de participants, mais elle voulait toujours en avoir plus. Etre celle qui détiendrait toutes les arènes, qui surplomberait les deux autres sans jamais vouloir les laisser les dépasser.

Et pour certaines personnes, cet objectif devait être atteint. En utilisant tous les moyens possibles, légales ou non.

Et c'est pourquoi Frigiel n'était pas serein. Il avait appris il y a peu que des personnes de ce genre se baladaient dans sa ville en ce moment, et de nombreuses disparitions avaient vu le jour.

Que des dresseurs faisant partis de la team bravoure.

Visiblement, il n'y avait qu'eux qui les intéressaient. Peut-être que les dresseurs faisant partis de la team Instinct étaient si peu nombreux qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à eux ? Probablement. Les rouges étaient quant à eux au coude à coude avec les bleus, alors c'était surement eux qui étaient les premières cibles de ces tarés.

Alexandre continua à avancer cependant, cherchant toujours à faire grandir la liste de son Pokédex. Il avait beau savoir que des fous furieux se baladaient dans sa ville, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant !

Il s'arrêta alors que son téléphone venait de vibrer. Un Pikachu était dans les parages ! Il ne l'avait pas encore celui-là !

Sans attendre, il le chercha, et l'attrapa. Sa chasse n'aura pas été vaine ! Depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait celui-là !

Il reprit sa route, un peu plus joyeux encore, et c'est alors qu'il croisa une arène. Une arène prise par les bleus bien sûr. Rares étaient-celles qui représentait une autre couleur.

Il hésita un peu.

Il s'approcha pour regarder quels pokémons la gardaient et il réalisa qu'ils étaient très bas niveau en comparaison avec les siens.

Il hésita encore un peu, regarda autour de lui… Personne.

Et il se lança dans le combat de l'arène.

Il n'eut aucun mal à mettre KO les défenseurs et la couleur de l'arène vira au rouge, qu'il regarda avec fierté. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus osé prendre une arène bleue ?

Il reprit alors sa route à contre-sens, décidant de retourner chez lui alors que la faim commençait doucement à se manifester. Mais quelques dizaines de mètres plus tard, alors qu'il regardait son GPS, il remarqua que l'arène qu'il venait de prendre avait repris sa couleur d'origine.

Sa respiration s'accéléra sous la peur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas repéré ? Espérait-il.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour voir si on le suivait, il se prit un énorme coup sur la tête.

Et il tomba au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il ne put voir qu'un plafond et des murs cuivrés, étrangement proches de lui. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que c'était dans un genre de boite de cuivre qu'il reposait.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… Aïe ! »**

Il se frotta un peu l'arrière du crâne qui venait de cogner contre la paroi, celle-ci étant devenue sensible par la bosse que lui avait fait le coup qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits autours de lui et qu'il réalisa que derrière sa tête se trouvait un tout petit trou d'air.

Dans quoi il s'était retrouvé ?

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de l'histoire de l'arène… C'était surement des tarés de l'équipe bleue qui l'avait emmenés ! Et… Ça ne le rassura pas des masses, voire pas du tout. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le stresse du moment. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit son dos se réchauffer soudainement, tandis que le cuivre conduisait la chaleur qu'il devina être celle d'un feu sous la boite dans laquelle il trouvait.

Et il paniqua.

 **« Laissez-moi sortir ! Pitié ! Promis j'arrête de jouer à Pokémon Go ! Ou je reset ma partie pour aller chez les bleus ! S'il vous plait !,** cria-t-il sans recevoir la moindre réponse. »

La chaleur du métal devint insupportable et il essaya de se redresser pour se surélever un peu afin de ne pas se brûler la peau.

L'air ambiant devint alors lourd et chaud jusqu'à en devenir bouillant. Il ne tarda pas à transpirer à grosse goutte tandis que son corps tentait tant bien que mal de garder une température constante.

Les minutes passèrent, et la chaleur dans four géant devint si insupportable que Frigiel commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Son cœur s'était mis à battre très vite, mais le jeune homme commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes de respiration.

C'est alors que sa tête se mit à tourner et à lui faire terriblement mal alors que l'oxygène peinait à atteindre son cerveau.

Il hurla une première fois de douleur, fermant les yeux pour essayer de la canaliser le plus possible.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne faisait que subir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Très vite, de nombreuses crampes de chaleur l'atteignirent un peu partout sur son corps, redoublant la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Et la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter.

Sa peau qui était en contact avec le métal brûlait, le faisant hurler encore à plusieurs reprises.

Sa transpiration était si abondante qu'il ne tarda pas à tomber dans la déshydratation.

Il était littéralement en train de cuir vivant.

Ses extrémités (mains et pieds) commencèrent à s'étourdir, des fourmis se manifestant chez eux.

Alexandre n'en pouvait déjà plus après une dizaine de minutes dans ce four infernal. Il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes de plus pour sombrer dans l'inconscience d'un coup de chaleur.

Il retomba alors contre le métal brûlant, le reste de sa peau noircissant contre les parois.

C'est un Frigiel sans vie et brûlé à plusieurs degrés que les agresseurs retrouvèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. L'un prit la parole, rigolant avec les autres.

 **« A choisir le feu, on finit par se brûler. »**

* * *

27 Juillet : Taureau d'Airain

* * *

 _Voilaaaa ! C'est si joyeux~_

 _Morale les enfants : ne prenez pas les jeux trop à cœur, ça peut conduire à des attitudes extrémistes :D (Pardon)_

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Rendez-vous demain~_


	9. Personne

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** Monde comme le nôtre, mais qui est  extrémiste hétéro/cis.

 _Bonjoir~_

 _Blabla, j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

 _Blabla bonne lecture, blabla je vous aime._

 _:3_

* * *

Personne

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Antoine entra dans son petit appartement, la tête basse et le visage fermé.

Il déposa son sac dans un coin du salon, déposa son manteau sur une chaise, puis il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, l'air dépité.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il relevait la manche de son t-shirt, dévoilant son poignet et un bracelet lumineux.

De la rage s'immisça en lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'évacuer efficacement.

Alors de nombreuses autres larmes rejoignirent la première, mouillant son haut d'eau salée.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à son acte, il tenta de retirer le bracelet électronique de son bras, mais un violent sifflement le rappela à l'ordre.

Ne jamais enlever son bracelet.

N'être en droit de le retirer qu'avec l'accord de son médecin.

Son médecin… Comme si sa soi-disant maladie était guérissable…

Mais plus les jours avançaient, moins il avait du mal à supporter son traitement…

Il allait de moins en moins bien.

Chaque jour, il devait se rendre chez un médecin spécialisé dans son cas pour tenter de le guérir.

Une heure par jour à devoir supporter vomissement, et gêne.

Tout ça pour guérir l'homosexualité…

Si seulement il avait réussis à garder ça secret ! Il n'aurait jamais eu de problème !

Mais non, l'élu de son cœur à qui il avait tout avoué l'avait trahi… Et depuis ce jour, il portait ce bracelet, qui indiquait à tout le monde dans les rues, au travail, aux amis… Qu'il était soi-disant malade…

Depuis ce jour, il devait supporter insultes, brimades, parfois même violence physique… Et il n'avait le droit de ne rien faire…

Juste de voir le médecin tous les jours… Juste de devoir se faire injecter un produit nauséeux lorsqu'on lui montrait des hommes nus afin de l'en dégoûter, et de devoir se toucher devant le sexe opposé…

Il n'en pouvait plus…

Il en avait marre d'être traité comme un monstre…

Il en avait marre d'être le cobaye de médecin qui s'amusait surement à le voir souffrir ainsi…

Il en avait marre d'être seul…

Car depuis que son bracelet avait été attaché à son poignet, ses amis et sa famille l'avaient abandonné…

Il avait réussis à le cacher pour aller travailler, mais justement.

Ce jour-là, il avait été viré alors que son patron avait découvert son secret…

C'était alors complètement vide et déprimé qu'il était rentré chez lui, le pas traînant.

Personne avec qui parler.

Personne avec qui se confier.

Personne avec qui se changer les idées.

Personne pour le rassurer.

Personne pour l'aider.

Personne.

Il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

Personne à aimer.

Il récupéra quelques boites de médicament et un gobelet d'eau avant de retrouver le salon.

Personne pour être aimé.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et vida toute les plaques d'antidouleur et d'anti-inflammatoire.

Personne à qui tenir.

Il avala une première pilule.

Personne avec qui vivre.

Il en avala un deuxième, puis une troisième.

Personne à qui il manquera.

Il avala toutes les autres pilules qu'il avait sortis.

Il avala deux paquets entiers de médicaments.

Son corps n'apprécia pas du tout et voulu tout rejeter, mais il se retint de vomir.

Il se leva, voulant rejoindre sa chambre.

Il tomba à mi-chemin.

Sa tête lui fit terriblement mal, elle lui tournait.

Du sang coula de son nez.

Son ventre le fit souffrir le martyr, voulant à tout prix rejeter le poison qu'il avait ingurgité.

Mais il tint bon.

Au bout de quelques temps, alors que tous les médicaments commençaient à vraiment faire effet, il ferma les yeux.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Personne pour qui vivre.

Mourir, pour lui.

* * *

28 Juillet : Suicide aux médicaments

* * *

 _Voilou~ C'est court, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire :3_

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review puis à demain ! :3_


	10. Terminus

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** /

 _Helloooo ! Encore un OS un peu spécial car c'est une autre membre du fandom qui est mise en avant ici ! Elle s'appelle Lise (c'est une personne soyeuse) et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors je ne pouvais pas manquer de la tuer 0:3_

 _Alors… Sache bébé Lise que je suis sincèrement désolée, moi-même je la trouve dur cette histoire xD Pleure pas hein ;^;_

 _Bonne lecture néanmoins *cœur*_

* * *

Terminus

Lise monta dans le bus, le cœur battant sous le stress et la hâte.

Elle déposa son petit sac devant ses pieds alors qu'elle s'installait au fond du véhicule, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

C'était le jour J.

Elle allait enfin rencontrer une partie de son fandom qu'elle adorait tant. Et même peut-être rencontrer des vidéastes qu'elle admire depuis un temps déjà.

Son cœur battait, fort. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir de chez elle, alors pour faire un grand voyage comme celui-là pour aller aux Geek fearies, elle avait dû prendre sur elle. Se retrouver seule au milieu des inconnus n'était pas son fort loin de là, mais pour aller voir tous ces gens qu'elle appréciait, elle était prête à s'embarquer là-dedans.

Elle souffla un bon coup, gérant plus ou moins son stresse.

 _« Tout va bien,_ se dit-elle. _Je suis dans le bus, direction la convention, il n'y a plus de raison d'avoir peur… »_

Elle sortit de son sac une petite tablette ordinatrice qu'elle avait reçue il y a peu de temps. Elle l'alluma et ouvrit son dossier « La couleur de nos âmes ». De quoi lui faire passer temps et stresse.

Elle brancha également ses écouteurs et activa des musiques aléatoires pour s'aider à écrire.

Et elle commença à taper sur les touches de son clavier.

Elle adorait écrire, plus que tout. Et cette histoire lui tenait énormément à cœur, si bien qu'elle ne se lassait pas de l'écrire, bien qu'elle était une personne qui ne finissait pas facilement ses projets. Il ne lui restait que deux ou trois chapitres et elle aurait fini ! Mais une saison 2 l'attendait à l'écriture, la faisant doucement sourire.

Le bus commença à rouler, démarrant son voyage pour ce fabuleux week end.

Les musiques s'enchainèrent, les mots se suivirent, et son sourire s'agrandit.

C'est alors qu'une chanson en particulier se lança, lui faisant légèrement serrer son cœur.

Elle l'avait beaucoup touchée fut un temps, et elle la touchait encore. Mais maintenant, ses paroles ne la représentaient plus aussi bien qu'avant.

 _« Éveille-toi, ouvre les yeux,_

 _Tu vas arriver en retard,_

 _Oui je sais, tu aimerais mieux,_

 _Rester couché au pays des rêves,_

 _Ne plus revoir la solitude,_

 _Ne plus la vivre, ne plus être seul... »_

Elle s'était réveillée à présent. Car elle n'était plus seule. Tant de personnes l'attendaient chaque jour sur Twitter pour parler et s'amuser avec elle. Tant de personnes l'attendaient au tournant pour lire ses textes.

Elle soupira avec contentement.

 _« Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons,_

 _Trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde,_

 _Qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi..._

 _Tu es jeune, accroche-toi,_

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets,_

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets. »_

Beaucoup de cons vivent en ce monde. Mais beaucoup ne le sont pas.

C'était pour eux qu'elle écrivait.

Elle s'accrochait à eux.

Elle les aimait et ils l'aiment en retour.

 _« Mais ton heure viendra,_

 _ton heure viendra,_

 _Ton heure viendra,_

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_

 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps. »_

Oh oui elle viendra. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. Elle commençait déjà à trouver son chemin, elle allait trouver son heure. Elle donnera tout pour se faufiler entre tous les problèmes qu'infligeait la vie. Et elle sera aidée.

Son cœur se réchauffa.

 _« Je comprends tellement cette rage,_

 _Qui boue dans ton sang,_

 _Moi aussi j'ai hurlé "Regardez-moi!"_

 _Alors crois-moi, le meilleur arrive,_

 _On te permettra d'éclore,_

 _Et tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien. »_

Un jour, elle sera reconnue pour ce qu'elle faisait. Ses écrits seront repris en BD et en dessin animé ! Elle ne sera plus invisible, comme elle ne l'est déjà plus pour ses amis sur internet.

Elle sourit davantage.

Elle n'était plus invisible.

Ses mots s'écrivirent sur sa page word avec plus d'assurance.

 _« Et ton heure viendra,_

 _ton heure viendra,_

 _Ton heure viendra,_

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_

 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps._

 _C'est l'heure de la métamorphose,_

 _Alors souris, ton avenir est beau,_

 _Vas-y souris, ouais, comme ça... »_

Elle ne faisait que sourire. Et son sourire n'allait pas partir, loin de là ! Elle se sentait légère, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler quand elle rencontrera toute ces personnes à la convention.

Elle ferma les yeux, ferma son écran quelques temps, et se laissa bercé par la fin de la musique.

 _« Et ton heure v- »_

Le bus percuta violemment une voiture accidentée, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin sous les cris de terreur et de douleur des passagers.

Lise n'ouvrit plus jamais les yeux.

Lise n'entendit jamais la fin de la chanson.

Lise vit son heure arriver et l'emporter.

* * *

29 Juillet : Accident de véhicule

* * *

… _Coucou ?_

 _Ouais c'est horrible comme fin, je le sais xD Bordel, Lise je te fais des câlins *keur*_

 _Ça vous a plu ? Dites-le en commentaire :3_

 _A demain ! :D_


	11. Confiance

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** /

 _Bonjoir~ Hop nouvel OS ! Je n'ai rien posté hier parce que fatigue, dessin et surtout pokémon, sorry not sorry._

 _Au fait, je tiens à préciser que les deux enfants cités ici existent réellement normalement, mais je ne connais ni leur nom, ni leur âge et je ne connais le sexe que d'un seul x) Du coup c'est en partis de l'invention de ce côté-là~_

 _Voilou, bonne lecture~_

* * *

Confiance

 **« Je reviens très vite, vous restez sages hein ?**

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi papa ?**

 **\- Simplement faire quelques courses rapides, vous allez rester seule le temps de quelques minutes, ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis grande maintenant !**

 **\- Hé moi aussi !**

 **\- Pas de bêtises !**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Je vous aime.**

 **\- Nous aussi on t'aime papa. »**

* * *

Un sac plastique remplit au bout de la main, Kriss rentra tranquillement chez lui où l'attendait ses filles.

C'était la première fois qu'il les laissait seule aussi longtemps, mais il leur faisait confiance. Elles étaient suffisamment grandes pour se gérer seule le temps d'une demi-heure, alors il commençait à se permettre de ne plus trop la couver.

Il retrouva bien vite sa maison, dont il trouva la porte étrangement ouverte. Avait-il oublié de bien la fermer en sortant ? Probable. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

 **« Danae ! Nina ! Je suis rentré !,** cria-t-il en souriant, tandis qu'il déposait ses achats dans la cuisine. »

Cependant, seul un cri effroyable ne répondit à son appel, suivit d'un « PAPA ! » et d'un autre cri.

Kriss perdit ses couleurs. Sans réfléchir, il courut à l'étage d'où provenaient les cris, l'inquiétude le rongeant de l'intérieur.

Il cria une nouvelle fois le nom de ses deux filles, sans entendre de réponse cette fois-ci.

Il entra dans leur salle de jeu, espérant les trouver en bonne santé.

La seule chose qu'il put voir, fut le corps de ses enfants allongés sur le sol, du sang coulant en abondance sur le sol.

Puis douleur, et trou noir.

Un grognement gronda dans sa gorge alors qu'il se réveillait.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise sur le sol.

Un hoquet de dégoût et de chagrin le prit alors qu'il redécouvrait le corps de ses enfants sur le sol. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer leur perte, une autre catastrophe le prenant aux tripes.

Du feu. Partout. Brûlant les murs, les meubles, les jouets.

Des gouttes de transpiration commençaient déjà à perler sur son visage en même temps que les gouttes de sang qui coulaient par la blessure qu'avait provoqué le coup sur sa tête.

Il eut du mal à se relever, son choc émotionnel ayant largement pris le dessus sur lui, provoquant de terribles tremblements sur la totalité de son corps. Mais l'adrénaline réussit à le prendre aux tripes, l'obligeant à se relever et d'abandonner ses filles mortes au sol.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

La fumée commençait déjà à prendre le dessus sur l'oxygène, il ne pouvait pas rester. Son cœur lui dictait de pleurer et de hurler son malheur, mais sa raison prit le contrôle de son corps.

Survivre. Juste survivre.

Pleurer : Plus tard.

Il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre qu'il tenta d'ouvrir.

Fermée.

Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle alors qu'il frappa dessus de toute ses forces, hurlant à l'aide.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida de la défoncer, se reculant, puis donnant un premier coup d'épaule. Rien n'y fit, à part une douleur aiguë au point d'impact. Il tenta une deuxième puis une troisième fois, sans rien provoquer. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller à la panique. Il tenta une dernière fois et celle-ci fut la bonne.

La porte s'ouvrit en cassant le verrou mais Kriss était loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

Son souffle commençait à être court et il toussait abondamment alors que la fumée pénétrait ses poumons. Il se coucha sur le sol pour essayer de retrouver un peu d'oxygène, tandis qu'il avançait vers l'escalier.

Mais le feu s'était propagé partout, et il embrasait le bois des marches sans vouloir le lâcher. Une partie de l'escalier était déjà effondré par ailleurs.

Sa panique redoubla, mais il ne la laissa pas prendre le dessus, pas encore.

Alors il retourna dans la salle de jeu qu'il venait de quitter afin de pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il la déverrouilla et put enfin respirer de l'air frais.

Mais il était loin d'être sortis d'affaire… Les pompiers n'étaient pas encore là, et il était trop haut pour tenter de sauter par la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait à trouver aucune issus.

Et le feu continuait de se propager. Encore et encore.

Les cheveux et les habits des deux enfants consumèrent avant que ce ne soit la peau qui se retrouve attaquée.

Les flammes s'étendirent sur le plancher et la moquette, ne laissant bientôt plus d'espace saufs. Kriss cria le plus fort possible à l'extérieur.

Il vit une jeune femme paniqué en bas, un téléphone à l'oreille. Appelait-elle les secours ?

Le vidéaste l'espéra de tout cœur alors que ses habits s'enflammèrent.

Alors que la chaleur créait des brûlures graves sur sa peau, Kriss s'agenouilla en hurlant de douleur et de chagrin.

Il sentit son heure arriver, alors il se permit de pleurer. Enfin.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant de très vite s'évaporer dans les airs.

Tandis que les flammes l'emportaient peu à peu dans l'autre monde, il ne cessa de crier le nom de ses deux filles.

Il avait été un incapable ! Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser seuls ! Il aurait dû fermer la porte à clé !

Il était un parent indigne… Se disait-il.

Mais un parent pour qui à présent ?

Le feu termina alors de le consumer, lui et ses remords, ses regrets.

Lui et ses enfants.

Alors que le voleur et meurtrier fuyait les lieux du crime, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

31 Juillet : incendie

* * *

 _Voili~ Je ne trouve pas que cet OS soit le meilleur que j'ai pu faire mais bon, il y aura toujours des meilleurs et des moins bons~_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir et à demain !_


	12. Le calme

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** /

 _Coucou~ Me revoici pour un nouvel OS ! Très particulier cette fois-ci !_

 _Une amie m'a demandé il y a une semaine et demi si je pouvais la tuer dans un OS elle aussi, et je lui ai dit que oui. Et hier, une idée m'ait venue : Et si je tuais plusieurs personnes du fandom pour une fois ? Et voilà comment est née cette idée ! Par contre je vous préviens, c'est très différent au niveau de mes autres OS ! Vous comprendrez xD_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture o/_

* * *

Le calme…

Je marchai, tranquillement, l'air frais rentrant dans mes poumons et le soleil réchauffant ma peau.

Je me sentais bien.

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas trop sortir, préférant rester devant mon ordinateur pour parler avec des amies, lire des fics, écrire aussi, mais mes parents m'interdisaient de rester ainsi trop longtemps… Alors je partais m'aérer souvent dans la journée.

Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Leila, la grande loutre amie d'un dragon et d'un pingouin, prenait plaisir à sortir. Incroyable !

Je ricanai à mes propres pensées.

Je sortis mon portable pour ouvrir l'appli du moment : Pokémon Go. Non je n'y avais pas échappé, et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui m'avait aidé à apprécier les balades. Sans attendre, je me mis à chasser le pokémon dans mon petit village de montagne.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais encore dehors, terminant ma ronde dans le village. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres et je me sentais d'humeur agréable. Je traversai une dernière ruelle avant de rentrer à ma maison. Je sentais qu'il y avait un dernier pokémon à attraper avant de rentrer.

Cependant, je n'attrapai rien, bien au contraire.

Une main s'invita sur ma bouche tandis qu'un homme m'attrapais par la taille pour m'empêcher de partir.

Mon cœur s'emballa ! Bordel, j'allais quand même pas me faire violer ?! Non non non ! Pitié ! Toute ma bonne humeur se transforma en peur alors que l'homme me traina dans un coin.

Je me débattis autant que je le pouvais, j'essayais de crier malgré la main qui entravait ma bouche ! Mon cœur et mes sens paniquaient tandis que la peur prenait complètement le dessus sur moi !

C'était pourtant une si belle journée ! Et je m'apprêtais à rentrer ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça m'arrive ?!

Je ne me le demandai pas longtemps, mon ravisseur atteignant une camionnette et un autre homme m'administrant un genre calmant qui me fit dormir presque instantanément.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit en se réveillant fut deux grands yeux marrons entourés de lunettes blanches juste au-dessus d'elle.

 **« What the…,** murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

 **\- Aaaah ! La loutre est réveillée !** , fit la fille à côté d'elle.

 **\- C'est pas trop tôt !,** répondit une autre pas loin.

 **\- La loutre ?** , demanda une autre voix.

 **\- Mado et moi on se comprend. »**

Leila regarda autour d'elle tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle put voir qu'elle et un peu moins d'une vingtaine de personne étaient enfermés dans une salle qui semblait être une chambre froide en vue de la température de l'endroit.

 **« On peut m'expliquer où je suis et pourquoi ?,** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Non,** répondit la brune à côté d'elle.

 **\- Meh.**

 **\- Bah en fait on le sait pas plus que toi alors non, on peut rien dire** , ajouta une certaine Emeraude.

 **\- C'est triste.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Au fait Leilou, t'as même pas remarqué le plus important ?,** demanda Mado avec agacement.

 **\- Heu…**

 **\- MOI ET NAHI ! ON SE VOIT ENFIN !**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.**

 **\- Je suis choquée !**

 **\- Et déçue ?** , demanda une autre demoiselle.

 **\- Tais-toi Mandra.**

 **\- En vrai, moi je sais un peu pourquoi on est là,** ricana Nahira.

 **\- AH ! Bah on est t'écoute jeune dragonne !** fit une personne du nom de JusteElephi.

 **\- On est dans un OS en fait.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ca explique beaucoup de chose,** fit SunWings.

 **\- Mais genre, dans lequel ?,** demanda Aël.

 **\- Le miens,** répondit Nahira en ricanant un peu.

\- …

 **\- POURQUOI TU NE NOUS FAIS PAS SORTIR ESPECE DE CRUCHE ?!,** s'emporta Jafaden.

 **\- Ahahah ! Parce que c'est drôle ! Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment.**

 **\- Nahi… Ne me dis pas que…,** redouta Audrée.

 **\- Ouais ouais, on est dans un OS du fameux défis.**

 **\- ON VA TOUS MOURIR !,** cria Lapinou.

 **\- C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !,** participa kali en imitant le moine de SLG.

 **\- Mais c'est quoi le scénario ?!** , demanda Lavi'la biche.

 **\- Je sais pas trop, un truc ou les vidéastes se vengent des shippeuses et des fanfictionneuses un truc du genre.**

 **\- C'est moisi,** reprit Sun.

 **\- Toi je te zut !**

 **\- Attend… Ca veut dire qu'on a été enlevé par des youtubeurs là ?!,** s'exclama Era avec surprise.

 **\- Ouais c'est ça.**

 **\- What the fuck.**

 **\- J'aurais pas dit mieux Vix.**

 **\- Mais du coup on est sensé mourir comment ?,** demanda Lapin Kawai ou plus simplement Sarah.

 **\- Je vous laisse deviner. »**

Nahira s'assit sur le sol contre un mur, observant avec amusement ses amis.

 **« Ouais alors, par contre je suis pas d'accord,** s'ajouta Mad. **POURQUOI MOI JE MEURS DEUX FOIS ?!**

 **\- Je sais pas, c'est amusant de te tuer** , ricana la dragonne.

 **\- TE PLAINS PAS TOI T'AS EU UNE MORT CLASSE !,** s'égosilla Lapinou.

 **\- Pense à Lise qui est morte le plus salement possible !,** ajouta Lavi.

 **\- Tiens c'est vrai ça, pourquoi Mad est là et pas Lise ?,** demanda Mandra.

 **\- J'ai renaquis de mes cendres. Lise n'a pas pu recoller ses morceaux.**

 **\- MAD T'ES DEGUEU !** , hurla Emeraude.

 **\- MAIS QUOI C'EST VRAI.**

 **\- J'adore cet OS,** murmura avec amusement Nahira.

 **\- J'en peux déjà plus de vous, vous le savez j'espère** , ajouta Leila, un peu blasée.

 **\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec nous,** lui répondit Mado.

 **\- C'est pas faux.**

 **\- BON SINON, ON REVIENT AU PROBLEME DE BASE ?!,** reprit Sun.

 **\- QUOI ? LEQUEL ?,** demanda Jafa.

 **\- ON VA CREUVER !**

 **\- Awi.**

 **\- Boarf c'est bon c'est pas la mort !,** affirma Audrée.

\- …

 **\- Bah si.**

 **\- T'es bête.**

 **\- ON N'INSULTE PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !,** s'interposa Nahira.

 **\- AH TOI TAIS TOI CEST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'ON EST ICI !,** lui hurla Emeraude.

 **\- ARRETEZ DE CRIER !,** conclut Aël. »

Le silence revint pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit brisé par le son d'un haut-parleur.

 **« Ouais, si vous pouviez arrêter de nous péter les oreilles ce serait cool.**

 **\- Hé mais c'est la voix de Mathieu,** remarqua Sarah.

 **\- HE LE NAIN FAIS NOUS SORTIR D'ICI SINON JE TE BRULE !,** hurla Mad contre les enceintes.

 **\- Putain Mathieu ils avaient retrouvés leur calme !,** fit la voix d'Antoine toujours à travers les hauts parleurs.

 **\- Ship,** fit Nahira.

 **\- Toi tu seras la première à mourir,** dit la voix de Mayhar.

 **\- Je me sens si malheureuse.**

 **\- Je peux la tuer avec vous ?,** demanda la chauve-souris.

 **\- Oh ! Traitresse ! Fille indigne !**

 **\- Mère infanticide !**

 **\- Touchée, femme à terre. »**

Plus aucun vidéaste ne se manifesta, à croire qu'ils les avaient déjà poussés à bout. Soudainement, du vent glacial entra dans la salle, faisant frissonner et grelotter tout le monde.

 **« Ils vont nous faire mourir de froid ? C'est ça le projet ?,** demanda presque blasée Kali.

 **\- Visiblement. Je vous propose qu'on se choisisse un partenaire et qu'on se colle à lui pour se réchauffer !,** proposa avec malice Nahira.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on t'a pas vu venir avec ta soif de ship !**

 **\- Bah au pire mourrez de froid, moi j'en m'en fiche. Saraaaaah~ !**

 **\- Ouiiii~ »**

La jeune fille interpellée sauta dans les bras de la mère des dragons et elles se prirent dans leurs bras pour se réchauffer.

La dernière en profita pour tirer la langue aux autres d'ailleurs.

 **« Ship,** firent Vix et Lapinou.

 **\- Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant. »**

Finalement, tout le monde décida de choisir un partenaire pour s'assoir et se réchauffer.

Les ships suivant se confirmèrent ou se formèrent : Mandra avec Phi, Lapinou avec Vix, Emeraude avec Sun, Leila avec Mado, Era avec Audrée, Jafa avec Aël et Kali avec Mad. Seul Lavi se retrouva seule et commença à chercher à faire un threesome.

 **« Nan mais t'inquiète, j'ai juste oublié de rajouter quelqu'un attend,** fit Nahira. »

Dans un nuage de fumée apparut alors Titipo, qui prit peur en remarquant sa téléportation.

 **« Voilà, mieux. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un !**

 **\- Oula je suis où ?!**

 **\- Aux portes de la mort,** ricana Kali.

 **\- NAHIRA ! Elle était très bien là où elle était !**

 **\- Mais non ! Il faut mourir main dans la main ! Ce serait trop triste si toi tu ne pouvais pas avoir ce privilège !**

 **\- Tu mérites tellement de choses peu conventionnelles… »**

Sur ces mots doux, le dernier duo s'assit pour se câliner et se réchauffer alors que Lavi expliquait la situation à sa compagne.

De nombreux regards se lancèrent entre chacun des prisonniers, tous avec un sourire malicieux montrant bien que le ship était présent.

 **« Ship,** s'invita l'interphone.

 **\- Bande de connards. »**

Malgré l'insulte, tous se mirent à pouffer de façon amusée.

Cependant, la personne derrière le haut-parleur n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier l'insulte et une vague d'eau glacé tomba sur les captifs, les faisant hurler.

 **« PUTAIN C'EST FROID BANDE DE GOUJATS !,** cria Aël.

 **\- QUAND JE SORTIRAIS D'ICI JE VOUS BRULERAIS TOUS !,** ajouta Mad.

 **\- MON EPEE DANS VOTRE PIF CA VA VOUS FAIRE DU BIEN !,** s'invita Kali. »

De nombreuses insultes fusèrent dans tous les sens, tandis que l'eau se cristallisa sur la peau à cause du froid ambiant.

Tous tremblaient à présent, et pas qu'un peu. La température de leur corps chuta et leur pression artérielle aussi.

Ils avaient beau essayer de se réchauffer, c'était peine perdu à présent.

 **« Putai-i-in… O-on est dans la-a me-erde…,** grelotta Jafa.

 **\- T-t-t'es sérieuse Na-a-ahira de nous infliger ça-a ?!,** gronda Era.

 **\- J-j-je fais ce que j-j-je veux o-ok ?,** répondit l'interpellée.

 **\- T-t'es plus ma mère…,** indiqua Sun.

 **\- E-et plu-us ma gosse !,** rajouta Mad.

 **\- P-putain t'était m-mon grand-parent ?!**

 **\- Plus mainte-e-nant.**

 **\- Hé ho ! Qu-qui aime bi-ien châtie bien ok ?!,** se défendit la fautive. »

Tout le monde lui répondit par un grondement qui lui fit fermer sa bouche.

Un long silence passa, seulement troublé par les claquements de dents des prisonniers.

 **« C'est très triste d-d'un coup,** fit remarquer Lavi.

 **\- On est e-en train de cre-e-ver, donc bon…,** répondit Kali.

 **\- Un j-jour je me vengerais…,** ajouta Audrée.

 **\- A M-MORT NAHIRA !,** cria Lapinou.

 **\- PAS TOUCHE !,** s'opposa Sarah.

 **\- P-parce que vous croyez q-que je vais vous laisser faire ?,** ricana l'accusée.

 **\- Un j-jour où tu ne t'y attendras le moins, t-tu te retrouv-veras dans une tombe,** dit d'un ton solennel Phi.

 **\- Ca fait p-peur,** remarqua Mandra.

 **\- J'ai peur** , dit Leila avec la voix du Geek.

 **\- J'en peux p-plus de toi,** conclut Mado.

 **\- Hé, p-par contre Nahi-i j-je suis pas d'accord !,** s'exclama Mad **. Il est o-ou Tygrou ?!**

 **\- Resté p-perché au moyen-âge.**

 **\- Le p-pauvre,** souffla Era.

 **\- NAN P-PAS LE P-PAUVRE ! I-IL M'A TUE CE C-CON !**

 **\- Tu aurais voulu qu-qu'il soit là hein ?,** ricana Emeraude.

 **\- Ship.**

 **\- J-j'aurais voulu qu'il crève a-avec nous.**

 **\- M-main dans la main a-avec toi.**

 **\- Raaah !**

 **\- B-bon sinon, c'est qu-quand qu'on crève ?,** demanda Titi. **N-nan parce que j-j'en ai marre d'avoir froid. Et de v-vos conneries surtout. Même s-si je vous aime. »**

Sur cette phrase, une nouvelle vague d'eau tomba sur eux, terminant de les achever niveau froid.

 **« TITI !,** cria Jafa.

 **\- JE V-VEUX M-MOURIR.**

 **\- T-t'inquiète c-c'est en court,** murmura Sarah. »

Peu à peu, le froid eut raison de ce petit monde qui perdit peu à peu la vie.

 **« On s-se vengera,** murmura Lavi avant de rejoindre les autres dans un sommeil éternel. »

Derrière leurs écrans, les vidéastes incriminés, tout content de s'être vengés de leurs morts et des ships improbables, ne se doutaient pas de la tempête qu'ils avaient amorcée.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

1er Aout : Hypothermie

* * *

 _Héhé voilà c'est « fini » :3_

 _Oui vous l'avez compris, cet OS aura une suite (d'ailleurs le titre est facilement devinable xD) ! Attendez-vous à la voir à la toute fin du défi !_

 _Sinon, j'espère que cet OS là vous a plu ! C'est très crackfic et c'est volontaire ! Un peu de rire ça ne fait pas de mal ! C'est assez beau d'ailleurs ce genre de death crackfic XD_

 _J'espère vous avoir au moins soutiré un sourire avec mes conneries ! Rendez-vous demain pour un OS qui sera bien plus sérieux ! ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas la review et à demain~_


	13. It's me

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** Slender, the eight pages

 **PARING :** Mention de Matoine

 **UA :** /

 _Nouvel OS alley~_

 _Je tiens à dire, celui-là, je l'aime BEAUCOUP ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire c'est ouf *^*_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! :D D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de mettre la musique « No friend » de l'OST de Slender en boucle pendant la lecture, ça rend super bien et c'est avec ça que j'ai écrit l'OS :3_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture o/_

* * *

It's me

Il marchait… Sa transpiration se faisait abondante, de nombreuses gouttes glissant le long de son visage et y laissant une trace salée.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Rien n'était visible à plus de trois mètres devant lui… Même avec sa lampe torche allumée.

Il avançait presque à l'aveuglette. L'herbe s'écrasait sous ses pas, la rosée s'accrochait à ses semelles.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ses mains en avant, il cherchait.

Il cherchait inlassablement. Il devait les trouver, sinon, c'est lui qui le trouvera.

Quelque chose s'imposa sur son chemin. Un arbre. Il en fit le tour, les cherchant toujours, mais rien.

Il continua d'avancer, et il trouva une sorte de chemin, un endroit où aucune pousse d'herbe ne poussait, laissant la terre visible. Il s'avança alors en le suivant, espérant trouver quelque chose au bout.

Au bout de quelques instants, il trouva un grand bâtiment qui semblait être des toilettes. A quoi ce bâtiment pouvait bien servir en pleine forêt ? Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la question, rentrant rapidement à l'intérieur.

Et il la trouva.

Une première page, accrochée sur l'une des portes des cabinets.

D'un coup de main, il l'arracha pour la récupérer. Une inscription était marquée dessus : _« It's me ! »_

Il frissonna et il sortit du bâtiment.

Son cœur battit plus vite… Il semblait n'entendre plus que lui à présent…

Un craquement se manifesta non loin de lui.

Il se retourna et il le vit.

Un grand homme sans visage, en costume avec des tentacules gesticulant derrière son dos…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible loin de ce monstre.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'attrape ! Surtout pas ! Jamais ! Il fallait qu'il trouve les pages avant !

Vite !

Sa course se termina devant de grands containers métalliques.

Son souffle se faisait court, mais il ne s'était pas complétement épuisé.

Un regard en arrière. Rien. Il ne l'avait pas suivi.

Pas encore.

Il fit le tour des containers et trouva une seconde page : _« She's missing, your family. »_

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors sans raison en même temps que son cœur s'emballa.

Un coup d'œil en arrière.

Il était LA !

Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à courir, pliant sa feuille pour la mettre dans sa poche avec la première.

Il gémissait sous la peur, sous la tension… Sous l'angoisse…

Il courut le plus loin possible, toujours en suivant le chemin…

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta prêt d'un énorme rocher.

Il mit sa main dessus, complètement épuisé… Mais il se reprit très vite. Il ne pouvait… DEVAIT pas se reposer… Il le retrouvera sinon…

Sans attendre d'avoir récupérer son souffle, il fit le tour du rocher. Rien. Déçu, il se remit en route, partant sur la gauche.

Il marcha quelques minutes ainsi. Le monstre ne semblait pas le suivre… Pas de prêt tout du moins.

Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti angoisse pareille… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir d'ici, trouver les pages et s'enfuir… Mais il devait d'abord les trouver, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire dans ce noir…

Un nouveau lieu se dessina entre les arbres. Une douzaine de pilier en bois admirant le ciel dévoilé.

Il ne vit aucune étoile.

La page qu'il cherchait se manifesta bien vite et il la prit sans attendre.

 _« They're dead ! »_

Il frissonna une nouvelle fois mais n'y fit pas attention.

De nombreux craquement se manifesta derrière lui et, sans même lancer un regard en arrière, il s'élança dans la forêt, prit de panique.

Surtout ne pas tomber… Retrouver le chemin… Ne pas se faire attraper…

Il trouva alors un tunnel dans sa course. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il SAVAIT qu'une page se trouvait ici… Il le sentait.

Et son intuition fut bonne.

Il trouva la feuille en plein milieu du tunnel qu'il récupéra vite.

 _« It's me ! ME ! »_

A peine eut-il le temps de lire ce qui y était inscrit, quelque chose l'attrapa par le dos.

Sa panique redoubla, ses battements de cœur se firent frénétiques et le cri qu'il lâcha fut le plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais lâché.

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre blanche.

Son cri s'était fait entendre dans tout le bâtiment tant il était puissant.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve…, se murmura-t-il pour se rassurer, alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les jambes repliées contre son torse. »

Alors qu'il retrouvait un peu son calme, il se remémora ces phrases…

Ils sont morts… Qui… ?

Il eut du mal à se rappeler de qui parlait ces pages, avant qu'un éclair de mémoire le prenne.

Antoine et Percy !

Antoine et Percy…

Ils étaient sa famille ?

Il ne se souvenait plus bien, mais il se doutait qu'ils avaient un lien avec son cauchemar…

 _« Ils sont mort ! »_

…

Sa famille était morte ?

Il se secoua la tête.

Vite, oublier ! De nouveau !

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ! Pas se rappeler de malheur comme celui-là ! Pas se rappeler qu'il était seul…

Quelqu'un rentra alors dans sa chambre et l'aida à se détendre.

Mathieu put passer le reste de la journée au calme, ce rêve ne venant plus le hanter pendant de longues heures.

* * *

Il marchait… Sa transpiration se faisait abondante, de nombreuses gouttes glissant le long de son visage et y laissant une trace salée.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Rien n'était visible à plus de trois mètres devant lui… Même avec sa lampe torche allumée.

Il savait que cette situation lui était familière. Il l'avait déjà vécu…

Il fouilla dans sa poche.

Quatre pages. Il avait donc déjà fait la moitié.

Plus que quatre à trouver.

Il s'avança, un peu plus sûr de lui que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

Il était plus calme et plus posé.

Mais la peur était toujours présente.

Il prit un nouveau chemin cette fois-ci, pour éviter de retomber sur les mêmes lieux que la nuit dernière.

Il tourna à gauche plutôt que de continuer tout droit, suivant le chemin dès le début.

Il savait que le monstre n'était pas loin derrière, mais il ne voulait pas paniquer.

Pas maintenant du moins.

Très vite, il trouva un gigantesque arbre mort sur sa route.

Sans attendre, il en fit le tour et il trouva la première page de ce deuxième périple.

 _« I kill your family. »_

Une pointe de colère s'immisça en lui, lançant un regard en arrière.

Il était là, mais Mathieu ne paniqua pas.

Il rejeta la colère qu'il ressentait et se mis à courir tout en suivant le chemin, faisant bien attention à sa respiration.

Son cœur restait calme cette fois-ci.

Une nouvelle fois, il trouva un lieu suspect. Deux voitures délabrées.

Des personnes venaient-ils ici auparavant ? Il commençait à se poser la question.

Il fit rapidement le tour des deux épaves et trouva la sixième page.

 _« I kill them all ! »_

Ses poings se serrèrent.

La colère revint au galop. Une soif de vengeance s'immisça en lu tel un poison. Il commença même à trembler alors qu'il s'empêchait de se retourner sur le monstre et l'attaquer de front.

 _ **« Tu ne gagneras pas si tu fais ça ! Calme-toi et avance !,**_ s'ordonna-t-il. »

Il sentit sa présence si proche de lui cependant que son cœur s'emballa sous la panique cette fois, balayant la haine.

De nouveau il se remit à courir alors qu'il avait sentis quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule.

Vite fuir ! Juste deux dernières pages à trouver ! Deux petites…

Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Mais son effort fut récompensé, puisqu'une nouvelle voiture abandonnée lui barra le chemin, et la page était là, bien visible.

Cependant, il ne put crier victoire. Il put la prendre, mais son poursuivant était là lui aussi. Il était devenu si rapide !

Mathieu reprit sa course mais il était trop fatigué !

Il tenta de trouver un nouveau lieu, mais il ne fit que retomber sur les piliers puis le gros rocher ! Son souffle était trop court à présent !

Juste avant d'être attrapé par le monstre, il eut le temps de lire l'inscription sur la feuille :

 _« I'll kill you ! »_

Il hurla alors que Slender le retrouvait… Et l'étranglait…

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut dans sa chambre, criant de terreur après avoir vu sa mort dans son sommeil. Il se tint le cou alors qu'il sentait encore l'étreinte de ses tentacules sur lui. Il mit quelques temps pour reprendre son souffle et son calme.

Il les avait donc tué ! Ce monstre ! Cette chose inhumaine !

Il avait tué son copain ! Son fils ! Et il était le prochain ! Il le sentait !

Il se leva en sursaut, paniquant à moitié.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Il n'était plus en sécurité ! Il allait revenir ! Il allait le tuer ! Comme il avait tué ses proches !

Fuir ! Fuir ! Fuir !

Une nouvelle fois, une jeune femme habillée en blanc entra dans sa chambre et le calma bien vite. Un petit verre d'eau et il retrouva la sérénité.

Il était en sécurité ici, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il passa sa journée calmement, même si cette fois, la mémoire l'obligea à trouver le chagrin.

* * *

Il marchait… Sa transpiration se faisait abondante, de nombreuses gouttes glissant le long de son visage et y laissant une trace salée.

L'obscurité l'entourait. Rien n'était visible à plus de trois mètres devant lui… Même avec sa lampe torche allumée.

Encore une fois il se retrouvait dans cette forêt. Mais c'était la dernière fois. Sept pages étaient en sa possession. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une à trouver.

Sans même attendre, il s'élança dans la pénombre, prenant à droite.

Le monstre était déjà tout proche et cherchait à l'atteindre.

Mathieu ricana.

Il n'avait plus peur à présent ! Il trouvera la page et le fin mot de l'histoire !

Il courut sans s'arrêter, mais il ne perdit pas son souffle. Il était calme. Il ne voulait que connaissance et… Vengeance.

Il trouva un grand silo sur sa route.

Un dernier lieu.

Il en fit le tour et trouva la page.

 _« You ARE mine ! You ARE me ! »_

Il mit du temps avant de trouver le sens de ces paroles…

Il se retourna, plus personne.

Mais il se trouvait étrangement haut…

Il regarda ses mains… Des gants blancs… Un costar noir…

Il regarda dans son dos… Des tentacules…

 **« Je suis toi… »**

* * *

Il se réveilla de nouveau dans cette chambre d'un blanc immaculé.

Tout était blanc…

Tout…

Il était calme, mais son visage était fermé.

C'était lui… IL les a tué…

Il a tué sa propre famille…

Tout était de SA faute…

Il regarda ses mains… Elles étaient propres, mais lui voyait de nombreuses taches de sang.

Il se souvenait à présent.

Un couteau à la main, menaçant l'homme qui était pendant un long moment SON homme… Menaçant l'enfant qu'il avait adopté, élevé et aimé pendant de longues années…

Il avait levé le poignard sur eux et les avait tués… Avec pour seule raison sa folie… Sa folie qui l'avait par ensuite obligé à tout oublier.

Il se leva, le regard vide de toute joie, de toute vie… Seule le chagrin persistait dans ses pupilles… Et la colère… Cette colère qu'il avait ressentie contre ce monstre… Contre lui-même…

Il regarda les pilules qui étaient posés sur sa table de chevet. Il était malade… Depuis le début… Il les avait tués…

Il ignora les médicaments et prit son oreiller.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle de bain, là où aucune caméra ne l'observait.

Une simple douche et une simple toilette se trouvaient là…

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il sortit l'oreiller de son drap.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il avait tué, il n'avait plus de famille, il n'avait plus d'emploi… Juste cet enfermement dans ce bâtiment qui ne l'aidait aucunement… Et il avait toujours sa vengeance à accomplir.

Il passa la taie autour de son cou et la serra le plus fort possible avant de vite faire un nœud pour éviter que ça ne se desserre.

Sa respiration fut coupée, et en quelques minutes, il se retrouva au sol, inconscient. Son cerveau et son cœur s'arrêtèrent sous ce manque d'oxygène.

Les médecins ne se rendirent compte du problème que trop tard.

Mathieu rejoint Antoine et Percy dans l'autre monde, en espérant être pardonné.

* * *

02 Août : Étouffement

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :D C'est sûr que par rapport à hier, là ça change hein xD_

 _Dites-moi tout en review, ça m'intéresse grandement !_

 _Je vous dis à demain ! :3_


	14. Vengeance

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** /

 _Hop, nouvel OS~ Un peu plus classique cette-fois, mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écriture !_

 _Bonne lecture~ o/_

* * *

Vengeance

Assis sur son trône de fer, il attendait.

Ses doigts percutaient son accoudoir dans un mouvement impatient et son expression ne pouvait laisser transparaître que de l'agacement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Prof avait échoué. Plusieurs semaines que le virus qu'il avait créé avait été détruit par cet imbécile de Mathieu ! Tout son travail avait été foutu en l'air en quelques minutes en même temps que les espoirs du Panda. Etait-il si intelligent finalement ?

Le semi-animal se leva, trop nerveux pour rester en place. Il devait aller voir ce que fabriquait ce soi-disant scientifique ! Depuis leur défaite, celui-ci avait trouvé une autre solution pour détruire Mathieu, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'il était enfermé dans son labo, on pouvait imaginer qu'il avait disparu tant on ne le voyait plus nulle part !

D'un pas rapide, le Panda traversa son palais, salué par ses disciples à son passage. Il entra dans un couloir qui donnait sur une porte, puis un escalier emmenant à une cave profonde. Sur la porte était inscrit : _« Interdiction d'entrée sans autorisation, danger. »_

Il leva un sourcil. La dernière fois qu'il était venu il n'y avait pas cette pancarte. Il haussa les épaules, ouvrit la porte et prit les escaliers.

 **« Prof ! T'es où ?,** commença-t-il en balayant le labo du regard. »

Il remarqua son double devant un microscope non loin, ainsi que des dizaines de vivariums en verre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… »**

Il s'avança pour discuter avec le Prof.

 **« Et bien vois-tu c'est très simple ! On va attaquer notre créateur-**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça !**

 **\- Oh excuse-moi, môssieur qui ne veut pas voir la vérité en face !**

 **\- BREF ! Tu disais ?**

 **\- Je disais qu'on allait l'attaquer par quelque chose qui sera invisible pour l'intelligence artificielle qui le protège.**

 **\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?**

 **\- Pendant que « Jeanne » était hors-service, j'ai eu le temps d'atteindre son codage et de faire quelques modifications au cas où notre premier plan -ne fonctionnait pas.**

 **\- T'es prévenant... Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour nous sortir de notre merde ?**

 **\- J'ai fait en sorte que l'IA ne remarque pas d'intrusion lorsqu'il s'agit d'une toute petite chose, cinq centimètres grand maximum. »**

Sur ces mots, le scientifique montra d'un signe de la main les différents vivariums qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

 **« Depuis, je travaille sur la concoction d'un venin d'araignée assez puissant pour tuer Mathieu rapidement pour éviter que l'IA ne trouve de solution, ainsi que sur le physique de l'animal porteur pour qu'il soit assez fort pour percer la peau humaine.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de solution…**

 **\- Je suis là pour ça Panda… D'ailleurs, j'ai bientôt fini. L'araignée que tu vois là –** il montra un vivarium tout proche- **est le résultat de mes recherches. - C'est elle qui sera chargée d'accomplir notre vengeance.**

 **\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'elle ira là où nous voulons qu'elle aille ?**

 **\- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Une puce lui est implantée, je pourrais la contrôler à distance ! Il ne reste plus qu'à terminer le venin et tout sera prêt. »**

Le Panda s'approcha du vivarium et regarda à travers la vitre pour observer le spécimen qui allait lui soutirer tous ses soucis.

L'araignée n'était pas plus grosse qu'une phalange, mais elle semblait hyperactive. Elle ne cessait de courir partout à une vitesse folle ! Ses pattes étaient longues et fines, son corps était assez robuste et ses mandibules étaient courtes et petites mais semblaient être supportées par des muscles puissants.

 **« J'ai terminé** , reprit le Prof après un moment. **Il est temps de terminer notre tueuse. »**

* * *

Du côté de Mathieu, ce n'était pas la fête. Il était assis dans un coin, le regard baissé et les pensées ailleurs, s'ennuyant à mourir. Qui aurait cru que rester enfermé dans l'Internet pouvait être aussi ennuyeux ?

 **« Mathieu, mon humain, je remarque qu'un nouveau syndrome de déprime s'empare de toi. Veux-tu qu'on rejoue à la baballe ?**

 **\- Lâche-moi. »**

La froideur dont avait fait part le châtain supprima l'envie de répliquer à l'IA. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Pourquoi les autres ont le droit de sortir et pas moi ?!**

 **\- L'opérateur ne vous permet pas de sortir. Il a besoin de toi plus que de votre équipe Mathieu.**

 **\- Encore cette histoire d'opérateur… J'imagine que c'est inutile de te redemander une nouvelle fois qui est-il ?**

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on joue à un jeu ?**

 **\- J'imagine bien ouais… »**

Mathieu soupira et se releva, marchant en rond dans la salle informatique. Passer l'éternité à travailler sur son émission et rien d'autre… Il espérait trouver un véritable repos après sa mort, mais non ! Il était maudit !

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose ramper sur son bras, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner la tête, une vive douleur se manifesta.

 **« Aah ! Putain ! … Bordel Jeanne, depuis quand y a des araignées ici ?!**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Le châtain balaya la bestiole qui tomba au sol et qui repartit comme elle était arrivée.

Il regarda la morsure et son expression ennuyée se transforma de suite en douleur et en peur.

 **« Bordel…,** murmura-t-il avant de tomber à genou. »

Des traits noirs retraçaient ses veines et ses artères, montrant que le venin se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante.

Très vite, il atteint ses poumons et son cœur et commença à s'attaquer à son système respiratoire.

 **« Jeanne… P'tin… Fais quelque chose…**

 **\- Recherches en cours. »**

Tandis que l'intelligence artificielle essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un remède, Mathieu peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Jeanne pouvait chercher longtemps, le venin avait été créé pour cet objectif et aucun anti-venin n'était connu… Et le temps qu'elle commence à baser ses recherches sur les symptômes et non la cause, le présentateur était déjà allongé sur le sol, le cœur arrêté et les yeux voilés.

* * *

 **« ON A REUSSIS ! IL EST MORT ENFIN ! J'ai détruit Mathieu et son émission avec ! »**

Panda jubilait dans le laboratoire alors que l'araignée revenait auprès de son créateur. Le prof n'était lui-même pas mécontent, fière de lui et de sa création. Il récupéra la bestiole dans sa main, prêt à la remettre dans son vivarium.

Cependant, l'ursidé, dans sa joie, levant les bras et donna un coup dans la main qui portait l'araignée, la faisant tomber au sol.

 **« Fais gaffe ! Je veux bien que tu sois content mais t'es dans un labo ici, donc si tu veux danser c'est ailleurs ! »**

Le scientifique récupéra une nouvelle fois l'araignée mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire… La puce calmante semblait avoir été abîmée, ou en tout cas, elle ne fonctionnait plus.

D'un coup de mandibule, elle mordit le Prof dans la paume et sauta au sol.

 **« PUTAIN !,** cria-t-il en oubliant toute sa politesse. »

Très vite, il se rendit dans son coin d'expérimentation alors qu'il sentait déjà le poison pulser dans ses veines.

 **« Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!,** demanda l'homme en kigurumi, paniqué.

 **\- Imbécile ! La puce s'est cassée ! L'araignée n'est plus sous contrôle !,** cria le prof, fouillant désespérément ses affaires. **Putain il est où ce fichu antidote ! »**

Tandis que le scientifique tombait au sol et peinait déjà à respirer, le Panda fut pris de panique. A la place de l'aider à chercher l'anti-venin, il courut vers la sortie, ignorant qu'il emportait avec lui l'araignée tueuse.

Sans le savoir, en plus d'avoir condamné le prof, il avait condamné une bonne partie de son royaume en donnant la liberté à cette monstruosité.

* * *

3 Août : Mordu par un animal venimeux

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ça vous à plus blabla~_

 _N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire blabla~_

 _A demain !_


	15. Précieux Trésor

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** « Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides ? » de la Mandragore de Nantes, qui est une fic UA dans un monde médiéval trop compliqué pour expliquer en détail ici x3

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** /

 _Bonjoiiir~ (oui, encore un retard, mais voilà, hier, c'était dessin)_

 _Hop, nouveau Crossover avec l'une des fic de la Mandra (si vous connaissez pas, go aller lire, ça vaut la coup). Encore une fois, cet OS et complètement indépendant de l'histoire originale, donc pas la peine d'aller la lire pour comprendre ce que je vais écrire ici ^^_

 _Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

Précieux trésor

Un jeune homme marchait dans une forêt, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Une carte dessinée par lui-même il y a quelque temps se trouvait dans ses mains, prête à le guider dès l'instant où il posait ses yeux dessus. Son sac qui était rempli d'affaires utiles pour sa recherche reposait sur son dos, et une armure légère de cuir le protégeait un minimum des attaques physiques.

Le jeune Lucas, appelé Squeezie par ses admirateurs était bien équipé pour ses chasses aux trésors.

Il était connu à travers tout le royaume d'Ellsellgé pour ses exploits d'aventurier. Il était encore jeune, juste à l'entrée de sa vingtaine, mais il était déjà reconnu et sa maison sur Sommet était déjà emplit de trésors et de merveilles. Le royaume commençait déjà à manquer de secret pour lui, et il pensait alors à trouver un lieu où vivre dans le Royaume voisin afin de partir à l'aventure dans des lieux reculés et encore vierge de toute trace de sa venue.

Mais il avait beau se vanter de posséder des objets que personne d'autre gardait, juste une seule chose l'obsédait depuis quelques temps. Une chose que personne au monde ne possède et pourra posséder, car oser la dérober était un acte extrêmement dangereux et non dénué de conséquence.

Mais il aimait le danger.

Alors il s'était promis de la récupérer un jour ! Et il s'était renseigné partout pour connaître son emplacement.

Plusieurs années d'accumulation d'informations, plus des mois et des mois de recherches lui ont enfin permis de la localiser ! Elle était toute proche, il le savait !

Il continua d'avancer, suivant le petit sentier à peine visible à travers la forêt. Des bruits peu rassurants ne cessaient de se manifester mais Lucas était loin d'être peureux après toutes ces années à côtoyer le danger au quotidien.

Au bout d'une longue marche, il atteignit son objectif avec un sourire.

Un temple à peine plus petit que les arbres haut qui l'entouraient se dressait fièrement devant le jeune homme. Il était presque impossible à atteindre si on ne connaissait pas son emplacement, et encore plus à pénétrer si on n'était pas un aventurier avisé.

Heureusement, Squeezie avait de l'expérience à revendre.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée du temple et examina chaque pierre de l'édifice, ainsi que la totalité du sol avant de rentrer. Il connaissait très bien les pièges de ce genre de vestige, et il savait comment les désamorcer.

Sans soucis, il trouva le piège qui protégeait l'entrée et le désamorça.

Il pouvait à présent rentrer en toute sécurité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il récupéra une torche, un peu d'huile et des pierres qui se trouvaient dans son sac et alluma un feu sur le morceau de bois, pouvant continuer sa progression dans la lumière.

Toujours sans perdre de sa prudence, il analysa chaque couloir qu'il empruntait afin d'éviter les pièges posés. Il profita par la même occasion des gravures qui ornaient les murs.

Elles étaient magnifiques.

Le temps les avaient quelques peu détériorées, mais elles semblaient encore en plutôt bon état malgré tout. Elle représentait par souvent des créatures plus ou moins immenses, possédant cornes et ailes, ne cachant pas leur identité.

Des dragons.

Lucas sourit. Il était bien au bon endroit.

Il suivit les couloirs et les gravures, apprenant un peu plus sur le quotidien des dragons qui était retranscrit sur ces parois. C'était réellement fascinant…

Au bout de deux ou trois dizaines de minutes, alors qu'il était rentré dans les profondeurs de la terre en empruntant un escalier, il sentit une grosse chaleur se manifester dans les couloirs.

Il était tout proche.

Il trouva par la suite une immense porte d'or et d'argent, magnifique et détaillée. Le portrait craché d'une porte contenant l'un des trésors les plus précieux au monde.

Squeezie examina chaque dalle, chaque pierre, puis chaque motif de la porte afin de détecter un possible piège qu'il trouva et désamorça.

Trop facile, se dit-il.

Il ouvra ensuite la porte grâce à un mécanisme qu'il avait trouvé bien vite, et entra dans l'une des salles des plus merveilleuses qu'il connaisse.

Chaque mur représentait des dessins détaillés et colorés, mettant en scène de nombreux dragons, et le plafond était supporté par des colonnes aux reflets d'argent qui s'alignaient sur les côtés de la salle.

Deux fontaines, situés à deux extrémités de la pièce rejetaient de l'eau clair et de la verdure semblait pousser un peu partout, comme par magie, rendant l'endroit merveilleux et même presque naturel.

L'éclairage était quant à lui assuré par un énorme globe situé sur le plafond haut, donnant une lumière blanche un peu orangée à chaque coin de la pièce.

Lucas se doutait bien que la magie régnait en ces lieux, alors il ne se départit pas de sa prudence. Même la température élevée de la pièce ne semblait pas naturelle.

Il avança de quelques pas, et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Tout au fond, juste en face de lui, se trouvait un très gros tas d'herbe moelleux.

Et en son sein, se trouvait ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Un œuf.

Un œuf de la taille d'une tête humaine reposait entre les herbes, couvé par la chaleur de la pièce et ces dernières.

L'aventurier s'approcha prudemment et le découvrit de l'herbe qui le protégeait.

Il était absolument magnifique…

La coquille semblait changer de couleur, alternant entre le bleu, le rouge et le violet.

Il posa sa main dessus.

Elle était toute chaude… Il sentait que la vie était bien présente à l'intérieur.

Il sourit.

Il se releva alors pour enlever son sac de son dos et le mettre à terre pour l'ouvrir et enfermer l'œuf à l'intérieur…

/PAN/

Lucas fut projeté au sol par la force de l'impact de la balle contre son crâne, celui-ci complètement explosé ! Il mit à peine quelques secondes à mourir dans une flaque de sang, ses yeux rivés sur ce trésor qui ne sera jamais sien.

Une jeune femme sortit alors de l'ombre, accompagnée de trois dragons plus ou moins petits et plus ou moins jeune. Deux cornes, deux ailes et une queue la démarquait bien de la race humaine, et c'est sur un ton à la fois agacé et amusé qu'elle prononça quelques mots en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture.

 **« Pas touche à mon œuf, connard. »**

* * *

05 Aout : Tué à l'arme à feu.

* * *

 _Héhé~ Alors ça vous a plu ? :3_

 _Moi je l'avoue, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, je pense que ça se voit~_

 _Pour ceux qui se demande, oui, la jeune femme qui a tué Squeezie c'est bien moi x) Enfin, Nahira dans sa forme semi-humaine ^^ Ceux qui me connaissent sur Twitter savent très bien pourquoi c'est moi qui endosse ce rôle 0:3_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir~ :3_

 _A demain~ (ou après-demain, je ne sais pas, puisque je serais en route pour aller à mon lieux de vacances demain ^^)_


	16. Clandestins

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+

 **CROSSOVER :** Pirates des Caraïbes

 **PARING :** Bromance Vitcor/Yéyé et mention bromance Matoine.

 **UA :** Ici, ce ne sont pas les pirates ordinaires qui sont indésirables, vous comprendrez.

 _Hop, un OS écrit pendant mon trajet pour aller sur mon lieu de vacances !_

 _Je suis désolée, je l'ai écris samedi mais mon lieu de vacance ne me permet pas d'utiliser la wifi et le réseau de 4G est horrible (je suis en E m'voyez)_

 _Alors, la je poste parce que je suis sur la route et que ma 4G est de retour du coup c'est exceptionnel._

 _Sachez que même si je ne peux poster le jour même, je continue d'écrire un OS par jour, vous les aurez juste en décalé à partir de samedi. Du coup, celui d'hier est bien écrit (d'ailleurs il fait 12 pages OMG) mais vous ne le verrais pas de suite._

 _Voilou~ Donc celui-ci est un nouveau petit crossover/UA assez amusant~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Clandestins

Il ouvrit la porte, une guitare sur son dos et le sourire aux lèvres. Derrière la cloison de bois pouvait s'entendre une puissante musique et des chants flous, annonçant une fête importante et joyeuse à l'intérieur.

Ce genre de fête était très courant en ce lieu d'ailleurs. Presque à chaque fois que le jeune homme venait ici, de la musique battait son plein sous le grand bâtiment de bois. Et presque à chaque fois, il entrait pour enflammer davantage les sons. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce lieu.

En entrant dans le sous-sol de l'auberge, il put voir de nombreuses personnes danser ou boire, toutes habillées d'une façon très particulière. Aucun style ne pouvait prendre le dessus ici, chacun amenait le sien, rendant l'endroit très coloré et diversifié. C'était l'une des choses qui plaisait le plus au nouveau venu. Chacun venait tel qu'il était sans avoir le moindre besoin de porter un masque.

Un grand homme aux habits à la fois nobles mais dépravés et aux cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire.

 **« Yéyé ! On t'attendait ! La piste n'attend plus que toi ! »**

Le susnommé lui rendit son sourire et sautilla jusqu'à la grande scène qui surplombait une grande foule n'attendant que son chant.

Sans attendre, il monta et chauffa la salle avant de commencer à chanter.

 **« Alors les shippers, est-ce que vous êtes là ?! »**

La foule lui répondit dans un grand tumulte et il commença alors à enflammer la scène.

Cet endroit était vraiment le seul où il pouvait se lâcher ainsi.

Car contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Port Royal était loin d'être un endroit pour lui… Et encore moins pour les personnes qui l'écoutaient. Cette ville et ce pays était dirigés par une reine qui avait instauré une nouvelle loi… Ou plutôt une interdiction. Celle de ne plus pouvoir chanter ce que l'on voulait, celle de ne plus pouvoir shipper qui l'on voulait. Si un garde entendait la moindre balade, la moindre histoire, la moindre discussion qui parlait d'un ship entre deux personnes, le conteur ou le barde était immédiatement arrêté et pendu. Une loi bien stupide mais pourtant bien en place.

Foxie détestait le ship et le faisait bien comprendre.

Mais quelle serait une loi s'il n'y avait pas des petits malins pour l'enfreindre ?

C'est ainsi qu'avait vu le jour cet auberge : Le choix de Busccaron. Elle était cachée et dédiée aux shippers qui ne voulaient s'arrêter d'agir comme il voulait. Le rez-de-chaussée servait de façade pour permettre aux shippers de se réfugier dans le sous-sol. Ici, tout le monde pouvait chanter, conter, parler de ce qu'il voulait ! Des amitiés s'étaient formées et la communauté n'avait fait que s'agrandir. Et bien souvent, ses membres partaient en mer pour rejoindre des lieux plus ou moins reculés et pour étendre leur amour des couples fictifs. De vrais pirates du ship.

Et Yéyé en faisait partis, largement.

Il n'était pas un shipper comme pouvait l'être certaines personnes dans cette auberge, mais il aimait alimenter des ships et en créer de nouveaux juste pour voir d'autres personnes les alimenter. Son petit préféré était celui qu'il s'amusait à créer avec Victor. De temps en temps, lorsque ce dernier était avec lui dans l'auberge, ils se taquinaient et agissaient comme s'ils étaient un couple rien que pour voir la réaction des autres.

Il n'était jamais déçu et il s'en amusait.

D'autre personne ici faisaient la même chose que lui par ailleurs. Deux des fondateurs de l'auberge s'amusaient à alimenter leur ship que beaucoup appréciaient. Ils se nommaient Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet et ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de vivre en ce lieu. La nouvelle d'une auberge clandestine était déjà parvenue aux oreilles de la reine et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas inconnus à sa création… Depuis, les deux jeunes hommes étaient recherchés et ils devaient rester cachés. Mais cette vie leur plaisait, alors ça ne dérangeait personne.

Yéyé se donna à fond ce soir-là, suivit de prêt par la foule.

Il se sentait bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans sa chambre et s'étira en souriant. Cette nuit avait été intense, il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Il décida de revenir le soir même. Il appréciait tellement ce qu'il faisait qu'il en devenait presque accro. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse attention… S'il sortait trop souvent le soir, il pouvait éveiller des soupçons et attirer le regard des gardes de la reine… Elle était vraiment cinglée de pister les shippers comme ça…

Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla de vêtements simples pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans la ville et mangea un petit quelque chose avant de sortir travailler au port de la ville.

C'est en sautillant un peu qu'il retourna à l'auberge le soir-même. Une nouvelle fois, il entra en scène pour le plus grand bonheur de ses amis et ses admirateurs.

Cette fois-ci son concert ne dura pas trop longtemps et il put profiter de l'endroit et de la musique de son successeur. Un ami de Mathieu qui s'appelait Alexis il semblerait.

Alors qu'il s'installait à sa table, un autre homme s'assit à mes côtés, et c'est en souriant qu'il accueillit Victor.

 **« Vic ! Ca fait un moment que je t'ai plus vu !**

 **\- Ca faisait genre deux semaines que j'étais suivis par les espions de Foxie, je pouvais plus venir… Elle fait chier putain.**

 **\- A ouais… Mais c'est bon, on t'a laissé tranquille ?**

 **\- Ca fait quelques jours que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être suivis et je m'en suis assuré, tout est revenu à la normal.**

 **\- Parfait ! »**

Des verres leurs fut servis et ils burent une gorgée de leur bière. Yéyé jeta un œil autour de lui et il remarqua bien vite qu'une bande d'amis les observait plus ou moins discrètement. Il sourit, amusé de voir que le Yéctor était toujours intéressant.

Il fit un signe à son ami pour signaler leurs observateurs et ils se sourirent. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus amusés ainsi, pourquoi ne pas reprendre un peu leurs activités illégales ?

Ils se rapprochèrent alors, continuant de parler en rigolant un peu, se pokant parfois les joues et le nez, prenant une attitude ambigüe exprès pour le petit groupe non loin. Ils entendirent très vite des réactions chez eux et ils en rirent beaucoup, trouvant ça assez adorable.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans accros, seul le rire, le chant et le ship régnaient, ne laissant que des bonnes ondes dans ce sous-sol miraculeux.

Cependant, la bonne humeur fut de courte durée. Au début de la nuit, Antoine arriva en trombe dans la salle et cria pour que tout le monde entendent.

 **« Cassez-vous ! Les gardes arrivent, ils nous ont trouvés ! Mathieu et Busccaron sont déjà arrêtés partez vite par la porte de secoure ! »**

Un mouvement de panique lui répondit alors que des pas précipités pouvaient s'entendre derrière le chevelu. Plusieurs personnes purent sortirent par la porte indiquée par Antoine mais les gardent arrivèrent bien vite, arrêtant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Dont Victor et Yéyé.

Sans aucun ménagement, ils attachèrent les poignets de leurs nouveaux prisonniers avant de les remonter dans la rue. Sans attendre, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir se retrouvèrent en prison pour la nuit.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans la même cellule, l'air dépité.

 **« Putain, comment ils nous ont trouvés ?!,** s'énerva Victor. **Ce n'est pas moi, on avait arrêté de me suivre depuis plusieurs jours !**

 **\- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je ne sors pas de l'auberge moi !,** lui répondit Antoine d'un ton agacé. »

Le barde quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas qui les gardes avaient suivis, mais il s'en foutait. Il resta assis dans un coin de la cellule, le regard dans le vide.

Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : le lendemain. Ils étaient accusés de clandestinité et de shipper… Une seule chose les attendait… La pendaison, sans même un espoir de jugement équitable…

La peur, le regret et le chagrin l'assaillaient… Il en tremblait…

Ses deux compagnons de cellule le remarquèrent bien vite et ils se calmèrent instantanément. Victor s'approcha de lui et tenta de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait.

Ils allaient mourir, c'était indéniable. Le chanteur était inconsolable.

Ses amis s'assirent à ses côtés, silencieux à leur tour et l'air triste sur leur visage maintenant que la colère était passée.

Ils attendirent alors, profitant de leur dernier moment vivant.

* * *

...

Le lendemain, c'était l'un sur l'autre qu'ils se réveillèrent, forcés d'ouvrir les yeux par les gardes qui les emmenèrent en dehors de la prison.

Les cordes étaient surement déjà en place à présent.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande file de personnes, toutes appartenant à leur communauté. Ils étaient attachés entre eux au niveau des poignets et attendaient leur sentence.

Yéyé avait la tête baissée, complètement démoralisé, n'acceptant pas sa mort imminente.

Un homme non loin prit la parole, récitant un texte :

 **« Dans le but de mettre enfin un terme à la dégradation des conditions présentes, et dans l'intérêt de la communauté, l'état d'urgence est déclarée dans ces territoires, par le décret de Lord Stanis Fléquet, dument nommé comme représentant officiel de sa majesté la reine. Par décret, en application de la loi martiale, les prérogatives suivantes sont temporairement amendées : Droit de se rassembler, suspendu. Droit à un verdict par un jury populaire, suspendu. Droit d'assurer sa défense, suspendu. Par décret, toute personne jugée coupable de création ou d'alimentation d'un ship, ou aidant une personne coupable de ces délits, ou s'associant avec une personne coupable de ces délits, sera condamné à être pendu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »**

Yéyé ricana amèrement alors que la file s'avança. Les condamnés passèrent sur la scène par groupe de dix, et furent violement pendu juste devant les suivants. Le barde refusait de regarder ce massacre… Très vite, ce fut à son tour de passer sur la passerelle. Il se positionna sous une corde, Antoine, Mathieu, Victor et six autres shippers le suivant et l'imitant. Le bourreau commença alors à passer les corde à leur cou.

Le chanteur serra les poings.

Foxie pourra interdire le ship comme elle le voulait, jamais elle n'éradiquera la soi-disant menace… Le ship était trop puissant.

Il commença alors à chanter.

 _ **« La reine et ses pairs**_

 _ **Ont enfermé le roi,**_

 _ **A bord d'un bateau de plomb.**_

 _ **Nous navigueront, et par ses pouvoirs**_

 _ **Moi et frères shipperont. »**_

Antoine et Mathieu le regardèrent un peu avec surprise mais aussi avec une pointe de détermination. Ils chantèrent avec lui.

 _ **« Yo ho, sur l'heure**_

 _ **Hissons nos couleurs.**_

 _ **Hissez-haut, l'âme des shippers**_

 _ **Jamais ne mourra… »**_

Les six autres sur le point de mourir les avaient rejoints dans leur chant, et très vite, le reste des condamnés se mirent à chanter avec eux. Les paroles résonnèrent alors à travers les rues de la ville, tel était leur hymne. Personne n'arrivera à empêcher le ship de survivre. Ils allaient peut-être mourir ce jour-là, mais plutôt mourir heureux et épanouit tôt que mourir oppressé et insatisfait quelques années plus tard.

 _ **« Yo ho, sur l'heure**_

 _ **Hissons nos couleurs.**_

 _ **Hissez-haut, l'âme des shippers**_

 _ **Jamais ne mourra ! »**_

Les cordes à présent en place, le bourreau ouvrit les trappes sur leurs pieds.

Ils tombèrent

…

Peu importe ce que l'on dit, il ne faut jamais s'arrêter de vivre, jamais arrêter de faire vivre nos passions. Elles sont importantes. Ce sont elles qui nous fait avancer. Pratiquez-les, sans pour autant étouffer le monde avec, pratiquez-les et aimez-les.

Ne vous laissez pas dicter, par personne. Vous êtes le maître de vous-même avant tout. Aimez-vous. Aimez-les autres. Rien ne sert d'haïr.

* * *

06 (bon, 08 maintenant…) Août : Pendaison

* * *

 _Voilou voilou~_

 _C'est très inspiré du film, mais moi j'aime beaucoup cette adaptation huhu~_

 _Jsp si c'est bien la petite morale de fin, mais bon, c'est sortis du cœur, j'espère que ça plait~_

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review ! :3 (j'y répondrais dès que je pourrais d'ailleurs)_

 _A bientôt, au plus tard samedi soir ! ^^_


	17. Colère maternelle

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : M

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** Matoine

 **UA :** Sur un continent divisé en plusieurs royaumes. (monde créé spécialement pour cet OS)

 _Bonjour bonjour ! J'AI REUSSIS A TROUVER UNE CONNEXION YOUHOU ! C'est incroyable. Soyez heureux._

 _Hop, voici un nouvel OS qui est… Le plus long de tous. Je l'ai écris en une seule journée mais j'en ai passé du temps ! 13 pages Word ! Autant vous dire que s'il est aussi long, c'est parce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! J'ai carrément créé tout un univers pour cet OS ! Je pense d'ailleurs le réutiliser pour d'autres écrits._

 _Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas o/_

* * *

Colère maternelle

 **« Quoi ?!**

 **\- Mais oui ! C'est le dernier endroit où nous pouvons en trouver !**

 **\- Mais t'es cinglé ?! Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont sacrés là-bas ! On ne pourra pas en approcher un à moins de cent mètres !**

 **\- Alors ça t'en sais rien !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Et combien même on arrive à en tuer un, tu y as pensé aux conséquences ?!**

 **\- Mais Toine ! Il n'y en a plus sur le continent ! Soit ils sont mort, soit ils ont migrés, soit ils se sont réfugié dans le royaume de La Mandragore ! C'est le seul endroit où on peut en trouver ! Si on n'y va pas on va se retrouver au chômage technique !**

\- …

 **\- Aller Antoine… Je n'ai pas du tout envie de changer de profession maintenant…**

 **\- Au pire on n'a qu'à prendre un bateau pour aller sur le continent voisin…**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple… Autant encore rester un peu ici, terminer avec le Royaume Céleste puis partir non ? Aller, ça vaut le coup !**

 **\- Mais Mathieu… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…**

 **\- Avec les ingrédients qu'on récupèrera on pourra s'acheter des places dans le bateau, juste deux ou trois créatures, pas plus !**

\- … **Pas plus hein…**

 **\- Promis. »**

C'est en soupirant qu'Antoine accepta d'aller dans ce royaume si particulier. Il pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi pour son homme, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

 **« Tu me promets toi aussi ?**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- De ne pas te défiler une fois là-bas.**

 **\- Math…**

 **\- Promet !**

\- … **Promis. »**

Joyeux, Mathieu lui offrit un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et commença à sautiller en avançant, déjà prêt à rejoindre et traverser la frontière. Son compagnon le suivit, un peu à contre cœur, mais le sourire était présent. Les baisers de son petit ami avaient toujours eu le don de lui rendre le sourire, dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

C'est sans encombre qu'ils quittèrent quelques jours plus tard le Royaume Enflammé, dirigé par la reine MadCalypso pour rejoindre celui de la Mandragore.

Tout le continent était divisé en quatre royaumes, tous quatre possédant un environnement propre à un élément. Le Royaume Enflammé était recouvert de sable et de terres brûlées, sans pour autant qu'il soit dénué de vie. De nombreuses créatures vivaient en ces terres, des créatures qui supportaient et vivaient principalement dans la chaleur et la sécheresse.

Le Royaume aquatique quant à lui était unique en son genre. Il ne possédait qu'une simple île à la surface d'une mer immense, mais peu importait à la reine Elan puisque celle-ci vivait dans une ville construite sous l'eau, elle-même remplit de faune et de flore plus stupéfiantes les unes que les autres.

Le troisième royaume, le monde Terrestre était une terre emplit de forêt et de plaines luxuriantes. Dirigée par le Reine Nori, elle cachait une immense ville entre les branches des arbres, sans compter les petits villages d'elfes qui cohabitaient avec ceux des humains.

Et enfin, le dernier Royaume du continent dirigé par la Souveraine Mandragore était l'une des terres des plus énigmatiques et incroyables de toutes. Seul des plaines meublaient le terrain, mais dans les airs se trouvaient une immense île flottante supportant un incroyable château et une ville magnifique. De nombreuses grottes étaient creusées dans le rocher flottant et protégeaient les créatures les plus admirables du continent : Des dragons.

Ces créatures étaient assez courantes et vivaient un peu partout dans les différents Royaumes, mais c'était spécialement sur les Terres Célestes qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux. Ils étaient aimés et admirés, et même sacrés ! La reine et sa compagne étaient catégoriques là-dessus : Ne jamais toucher aux dragons. Jamais sous aucun prétexte. C'était l'une des lois les plus sévères de la monarchie, mais personne n'avait vraiment eu de raison de s'attaquer à ces animaux, alors tout le monde étaient content.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Antoine et Mathieu n'étaient pas des humains ordinaires. Le brun était même un semi-elfe comme pouvait le montrer ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Mais en plus de ça, ils vivaient grâce à leur activité : La chasse aux dragons. Dans les trois autres royaumes élémentaires, les griffes, les cornes et les écailles de dragons étaient fortement demandées à la vente, surtout pour l'alchimie. Il fallait donc bien des hommes pour aller tuer ces merveilles et rapporter les ingrédients. Et ce couple en faisait partit.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la capitale Terrestre alors que le semi-elfe s'était enfin décidé à sortir de son village d'origine. Tous deux étant nés sur les terres de la chasse, ils avaient appris dès le plus jeune âge l'art de manier un arc à la perfection. Aussi s'étaient-ils décidés de voyager à travers le continent voir le monde pour pratiquer leur activité favorite. D'abord ce fut seulement la chasse du gibier, mais ils s'ennuyèrent bien vite de cette activité. Et un beau jour, ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme du nom de Sun Wings qui leur demanda de rapporter les griffes d'un dragon vivant non loin dans les bois. Ils furent d'abord réticents mais ils accomplirent tout de même leur mission, les promesses de récompenses de la jeune alchimiste leur mettant l'eau à la bouche.

Et depuis ce jour, tout s'est enchaîné.

Le dragon fut tué très rapidement et les récompenses furent données. Et les deux jeunes hommes voulurent recommencer. Traquer un dragon était beaucoup plus palpitant et stressant que traquer une quelconque panthère ou du gibier. Et les récompenses étaient tellement alléchantes qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de chasser davantage la créature merveilleuse.

Depuis, ils étaient devenus des chasseurs et des guerriers aguerrit et ils ne vivaient que pour la capture et le braconnage de dragons.

Et au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, des épreuves et des réussites, des sentiments s'étaient tout doucement imposés entre eux. Des sentiments qui eurent du mal à assumer au début mais qui terminèrent de les épanouir une fois qu'ils se l'étaient avoué. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. L'un ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'autre, ils étaient bien trop liés à présent.

L'un meurt, l'autre le suit.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait peur de la mort, sinon, ils ne feraient pas le métier qu'ils avaient choisis.

Mais cette fois-ci, alors que la frontière entre deux royaumes fut traversée et que les deux jeunes hommes rentraient sur d'immenses plaines, Antoine avait peur. Pas peur de mourir, mais peur de voir Mathieu mourir. Sa crainte était loin de trouver sa source chez les dragons, leurs protectrices étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'eux, et c'était d'elles qu'il avait peur. Il savait qu'elles connaissaient leur existences et leurs activités, il savait qu'elles ne voulaient voir qu'une chose : leurs têtes sur une pique. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés sur leur territoire, elles pouvaient largement assouvir cette volonté.

Mais le plus vieux des deux n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il sautillait, heureux de rentrer sur des terres qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitées.

Antoine soupira, essayant de chasser en vain son appréhension.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Ils allaient faire ce qu'ils étaient venus faire et repartir, ni vu ni connu.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **« Antoine regarde !,** s'exclama avec joie le châtain tout en montrant le ciel du doigt. »

D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le château dans les cieux.

L'île flottante était bien plus imposante et immense que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé ! On pouvait voir de nombreux trous dans la roche, surement des entrées de grottes et un château somptueux surplombait l'île de toute sa hauteur et sa beauté. De l'argent et de l'or magiques, ne pouvant s'oxyder ornaient les remparts et les murs de la grande bâtisse le faisant briller au soleil et de nombreux drapeaux représentant une écaille de dragon et une feuille de mandragore flottaient dans les airs un peu partout.

C'était juste sublime, et les yeux des deux hommes brillaient devant tant de beauté.

 **« Bordel…,** soupira le brun.

 **\- Il faut monter si on veut trouver des dragons. »**

Antoine tiqua un peu.

 **« Qu-quoi ?! On ne va quand même pas s'attaquer aux dragons royaux ?!**

 **\- Noon ! Enfin je sais pas, on tuera les premiers qu'on trouvera, mais il faut monter si on veut avoir un accès aux grottes. Il n'y a que là-haut qu'ils vivent, on en trouvera pas en bas. »**

Le plus grand soupira un peu, son stresse le reprenant aux tripes.

 **« Ou-ouais, t'as raison… Je te suis. »**

Le châtain sourit et lui prit tendrement la main pour l'inciter à avancer avec lui et le rassurer.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver à une grande bâtisse à deux parties. L'une était dédiée aux téléporteurs grimpant et l'autre aux téléporteurs descendant. Le couple s'avança vers la première partie et attendit patiemment qu'une cabine se libère pour pouvoir monter à leur tour dans la ville. Celle-ci était largement ouverte aux touristes, ainsi ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'y rendre.

La cité dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était aussi magnifique que le château lui-même. Toutes les bâtisses étaient blanches, un peu grisées pour éviter que le soleil ne fasse trop briller les murs et les rues étaient décorées de fleurs dans des pots d'argents et d'or, de lampadaires de même couleur et de pierres grises claires. Tout était lumineux et énergique dans cette ville.

 **« Je me demande s'il y a un accès aux grottes…,** murmura Mathieu.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ait, après tout, les dragons et les humains vivent ensemble sans pourtant se marcher dessus ici…**

 **\- C'est embêtant…**

 **\- Mmh…**

 **\- Par contre le château est ouvert.**

 **\- N'y pense même pas.**

 **\- Mais arrête ! Putain Antoine t'es pas un protecteur des dragons à ce que je sache !**

 **\- Nan mais je t'aime trop pour vouloir risquer de te perdre ! »**

Toute la discussion avait été chuchotée, mais le ton d'Antoine s'était avéré dur, avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix. Il avait réussi à calmer Mathieu d'un coup net.

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime Toine mais… »**

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux, une expression incertaine sur son visage. Son compagnon soupira alors qu'il se sentait craquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'énerver quand il faisait cette tête ! Il pouvait céder à n'importe quel caprice pour lui rendre le sourire dans ces cas-là…

 **« Arrête de faire cette tête…**

 **\- Tu m'as promis, Toine… »**

Touché.

 **« … D'accord mais sérieux, t'es vraiment irresponsable quand tu t'y mets.**

 **\- C'est pas irresponsable ! Je veux pouvoir manger à la fin du mois ! On a pratiquement plus d'argent pour vivre, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a plus chassé.**

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison…**

 **\- Aller, ça ne durera pas bien longtemps… On fait le tour de la ville et s'il n'y a aucune entrée de grotte on infiltre le château et on tue ceux qu'on trouve. Il n'est pas gardé, ce ne sera pas difficile de le faire sans se faire repérer.**

 **\- Si tu le dis… »**

Le plus petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa l'autre amoureusement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

 **« T'inquiète pas. Ca fait des années qu'on fait ce job, l'infiltration et la discrétion ça nous connait.**

 **\- Ouais mais c'est un peu immorale…**

 **\- Trouve pas d'autres excuses Antoine. On ne l'a jamais été.**

\- … **C'est pas faux. »**

Mathieu sourit et le brun le lui rendit. Il avait réussi à trouver les mots pour le rassurer, et c'est avec assurance que les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment royal. En demandant aux habitants, ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour entrer dans les grottes. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : les dragons royaux.

Ils purent entrer dans le bâtiment sans problème, aucun garde ne leur barrant le chemin. Ils durent seulement déposer leurs arcs et leurs carquois à l'entrée, celles-ci interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Contrairement à d'autre châteaux comme celui des Terres enflammées, celui-ci était ouvert au publique, la reine et sa compagne aimant partager leurs vies avec leur peuple, du moment que celui-ci respectait les règles, n'entrait pas dans les appartements privés et n'abusait pas de leur hospitalité.

Le couple se balada dans les couloirs, agissant comme de simples touristes voulant juste découvrir les merveilles du lieu.

Au bout d'un moment, ils rencontrèrent une porte gardée par deux gardes forts protégés par de puissantes armures.

 **« N'approchez pas, vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Retournez dans les couloirs réservés au publique** , dit l'un d'eux alors que Mathieu s'approchait de la porte. »

Celui-ci put lire sur une plaque dorée que la salle derrière était les appartements royaux de la femme de la Mandragore : Nahira.

Un grondement se fit entendre derrière, proche à celui d'un animal.

 **« Mathieu on s'en va** , murmura Antoine, un peu apeuré. »

L'interpellé accepta et ils retournèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment.

 **« Ils étaient dans la chambre de Nahira !,** chuchota le plus petit avec excitation.

 **\- Ouais, et je pense que c'est une bonne raison pour abandonner ! C'est trop gardé, on ne peut rien faire !**

 **\- Pff ! On a vécu pire hein ! »**

Antoine grogna, sachant pertinemment que l'autre avait raison.

 **« Aller, on récupère nos arcs et on y va !**

 **\- Ca va être discret tiens…**

 **\- T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi hein… »**

En sortant du bâtiment, ils récupérèrent leurs armes et se postèrent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

 **« Hop, un petit sort de dissimulation… »**

Une incantation plus tard, les arcs et les flèches ne furent plus visibles pour un temps.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'apprendre la magie putain !** , désespéra le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être émerveillé quand sa moitié jetait des sortilèges.

 **\- On a déjà essayé tu te rappelles ? Depuis on a la haine des elfes noirs sur les épaules avec ton explosion en plein milieu du village !**

 **\- Roooh c'est bon, c'était un accident, je ferais mieux maintenant !**

 **\- J'préfère pas retenter. »**

Antoine lui tira la langue et ils s'empressèrent de rentrer à nouveau dans le château avant que le sort ne s'annule.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous refaites là**?!, s'exclama le garde qu'ils avaient vu quelques temps plus tôt. **Ne m'obligez pas à vous arrêter.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »**

Mathieu prit une flèche invisible, l'encocha et tira entre les deux yeux de l'homme, là où son casque ne le protégeait pas, tandis qu'Antoine faisait de même pour le second.

Sans qu'aucun bruit ne soit produit, les deux corps tombèrent et laissèrent la porte à disposition des deux assassins. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la chambre et ils eurent presque des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant la beauté de l'endroit s'ils n'avaient pas été concentré par leur chasse.

Il ne leur fut pas bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne trouvent leurs cibles. Un jeune dragon rouge et doré de la taille d'un petit poney dormait tranquillement sur un gros tas de tissus tandis que deux autres dragonnets, l'un de la taille d'un grand chien de couleur bleu et l'autre de la taille d'un chaton de couleur gris foncé se battaient gentiment un peu plus loin.

Les deux plus jeunes remarquèrent la présence des deux intrus mais ne furent pas alarmés. Leur mère Nahira les avait élevés dans la sécurité et l'amour, ils ne connaissaient pas encore le danger.

Antoine soupira.

 **« T'es sûr de vouloir le faire… ?**

 **\- J'hésite entre les tuer tous les trois ou capturer le plus jeune…**

 **\- Le capturer c'est la meilleure façon pour que la souveraine nous retrouve.**

 **\- Alors on les tue. Dès qu'on en aura fini on ira au port et on quittera le continent, d'accord chéri ?**

 **\- Mmh… »**

Tous deux bandèrent leurs arcs, une flèche encochée, et tirèrent sur les deux plus grands dragons, les atteignant soit dans la tête, soit dans le cœur. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'hurler avant de trépasser.

Quant au plus petit, c'était une autre histoire.

Il vit mourir ses deux frères et sœur juste devant ses yeux. D'abord il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, puis paniqué, il commença à hurler aussi fort que sa voix encore aigue pouvait le faire.

Sans attendre, Antoine encocha une seconde flèche et tira dans le cou du dragonnet.

Le sang coulait en abondance sur le sol de la chambre.

Mathieu se précipita sur les cadavres en sortant son poignard de sa ceinture et commença à retirer plusieurs écailles et à arracher les griffes des dragons.

 **« Faut qu'on se grouille ! Le p'tit a dû alerter la garde ! »**

Antoine s'exécuta en l'imitant, récupérant aussi les petites cornes de la plus petite des créatures.

Leurs butins dans leur sac ensanglanté et leurs flèches récupérées, ils sortirent en trombe de la suite royale et coururent dans les couloirs qui ne comportaient pas encore de gardes. Ils n'étaient pas encore repérés, mais s'ils ne sortaient pas vite de l'endroit, ça n'allait plus tarder !

Cependant, Mathieu s'arrêta devant une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore croisée auparavant.

 **« Bordel Math tu fous quoi ?!,** s'exclama le brun au bord de la panique.

 **\- Regarde ! Il faut qu'on rentre !**

 **\- Nan mais ! »**

Sans que son compagnon ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, le châtain ouvrit la porte qui portait une plaque argentée avec inscrit « Incubateur royale ».

 **« Oh meeeerde…,** s'exclama-t-il en entrant. »

La salle n'était pas bien grande, mais le plus important était juste au milieu. Sur un présentoir se trouvait une grande cuve en verre et argent, portant en son sein de l'eau qui semblait visqueuse et brulante ainsi qu'un œuf aussi gros qu'une tête humaine absolument magnifique.

Antoine entra à son tour et remarqua ce qui retenait l'attention de sa moitié.

 **« Alors là même pas en rêve Math ! Tuer des dragons royaux c'est déjà pas moral, mais alors enlever un œuf à une mère c'est pire que tout ! Surtout pour le revendre à un gars mal intentionné derrière ! »**

Mais Mathieu ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'œuf avec un air béa sur le visage.

 **« Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec notre propre dragon ! »**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à casser l'incubateur, Antoine encocha une flèche le plus vite possible et tira pile sur la structure qui tenait la cuve, empêchant le châtain d'avancer davantage.

Il se mit hors de lui.

 **« Ecoute Mathieu ! On est déjà sur le point de nous faire emmener par les gardes, on a déjà tué les dragons fétiche du royaume Céleste, on a ôté la vie à des hommes qui ne faisaient que leur travail, c'est déjà beaucoup trop pour moi ! Vous les humains vous n'avaient aucune putain de morale ! Vous et votre appât du gain ! J'ai déjà fait trop d'atrocités pour aujourd'hui, je ne te laisserai pas enlever cet œuf, est-ce que c'est clair ?! »**

Le jeune homme était à bout. En général, ils ne tuaient que les dragons qui gênaient la population, plus quelques autres pour qu'ils puissent vivre convenablement. Au début il n'avait pas été pour, mais au fil du temps, il s'était fait à cette façon de chasser. Après tout, il devait bien vivre, tuer un dragon n'était pas pire que tuer un autre animal. Mais tuer des dragons qui avaient une mère et qui étaient aimés, il n'appréciait pas ça du tout.

Contrairement à Mathieu, il ne voulait pas s'enrichir sur le dos des autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre avec celui qu'il aimait et rien d'autre.

Ses mots il avait eu du mal à les sortir, il n'avait encore jamais crié ainsi que l'élu de son cœur, mais cette fois-ci il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Celui-ci justement, le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une expression douloureuse. Jamais on ne lui avait crié dessus ainsi, surtout pas le brun. Il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il faisait était grave.

 **« Je suis désolé Toine, je voulais pas te pousser à bout. Je… Je…**

 **\- Tu t'excuseras plus tard, il faut qu'on se tire maintenant !**

 **\- Je… Ouais ouais… T'as raison… »**

Sans se retourner, le plus petit courut vers la sortie, et tout deux repartirent dans les couloirs, cherchant puis trouvant un endroit pour sortir du bâtiment royal.

Laissant une flèche enchantée dans la salle.

Aucun garde ne les retrouva, mais les cloches annonçant un crime dans le château sonnaient inlassablement, résonnant partout dans la ville.

Ils purent reprendre le téléporteur, et c'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'ils commencèrent leur marche vers le Nord du Royaume, où se trouvait le port.

A peine étaient-ils revenus sur terre que Mathieu implora le pardon d'Antoine. Il s'en voulait terriblement et il ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'il aimait lui en veuille. Bien heureusement pour lui, le brun ne put lui en tenir rigueur bien longtemps. Après tout, lui-même avait commis les actes répréhensibles qu'il avait reprochés à Mathieu.

Finalement, il s'en voulait plus qu'il n'en voulait au châtain.

Il se sentait faible de plier ainsi devant les caprices et les envies de son compagnon. Il se jura d'arrêter d'être autant fleur bleue et de s'imposer un peu plus dans leur couple.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Dans le château, tout le monde s'affolait.

Nahira était rentrée en trombe dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'était précipité pour rejoindre ses dragons après avoir entendu le cri de l'un d'eux.

La scène horrifique qui s'imposa à elle la choqua pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle s'approcha de ses enfants, s'agenouilla devant eux, restant silencieuses.

Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler et un cri remplit de chagrin et de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'on leur avait fait ?

Ses cris et ses gémissements résonnaient dans tout le château, indiquant à tous les nobles de la cour que le drame que les cloches annonçaient était bien plus grave que ce qui était craint.

La jeune femme prit le plus petit de ses dragons dans ses bras, ignorant le sang qui tachait sa robe bleue.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? P-pourquoi ? Co…Comment… ? »**

Ses larmes et ses hoquets ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Elle se sentait horriblement vide et désarmée… En insécurité…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les pattes de la dragonne rouge. Plus aucune griffe ne les agrémentaient. Elle remarqua par la suite que les cornes, les griffes et certaines écailles de ses dragons avaient disparues.

Un acte de braconnage. On avait osé rentrer dans la demeure royale pour tuer SES bébés ?!

Son chagrin se transforma soudainement en colère… En haine.

 **« QUI A OSE ?!,** cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. »

A l'instant, sa femme entra dans la salle, paniquée, et fut choquée par le sang et les cadavres qui régnaient dans la pièce.

 **« Oh nan…,** murmura-t-elle, dégoutée et chagrinée.

 **\- On a tué mes dragons ! On les a tués pour les dépouiller par la suite ! Les fautifs me le payeront ! Et- »**

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, une autre émotion la prenant aux tripes. La peur. Cette peur qu'on ressent en tant que mère quand on s'inquiète pour ses enfants. Cette peur qui vous détruit de l'intérieur tant qu'elle n'est pas soulagée.

 **« ELYN ! »**

Sans rien dire d'autre, elle abandonna le corps du petit qu'elle portait et courut hors de la salle pour en rejoindre une autre plus loin. Elle entra dans celle dédiée à son futur enfant et c'est un cri de soulagement qu'elle laissa échapper en voyant que son œuf était toujours à sa place.

Cependant, une chose lui retint l'attention.

Elle s'approcha et retira une flèche noire aux bords bleutés en ardoise qui était plantée dans le présentoir.

Elle prit cette flèche pour une seule chose : Une menace.

Elle vit rouge, et elle perdit tout calme et tout sens commun.

La Mandragore qui l'avait suivi s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la raisonner.

 **« Nahi ! Calmes-toi ! Je-je sais que c'est horrible et difficile, mais il ne faut pas que tu te transformes ! Tu sais que tu perds complètement la raison quand c'est le cas ! Contrôle-toi ! »**

Mais aucune belle parole ne pouvait la faire sortir de sa rage désormais.

Sa robe se déchira alors que d'immenses ailes bleues poussèrent dans son dos et qu'une magnifique queue de la même couleur sortit de son bas du dos. Des cornes grises pointèrent entre ses cheveux et ses pupilles se rétractèrent pour ne former que deux lignes verticales. Sa robe déchirée tomba au sol et des écailles argentées apparurent et camouflèrent ses parties intimes.

Il existait très peu de Drakos en ce continent d'Elémentalis, des êtres semi-humains et semi-dragons. Mais Nahira faisait partie de cette communauté restreinte et avait même adopté le pouvoir de prendre une forme complètement humaine.

Mais quand elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, sa véritable nature refaisait surface.

Sans écouter les supplications de son aimée, elle sortit de la salle, le visage fermé par la haine. Elle récupéra son arc et ses flèches dans sa chambre et sortit de son château d'un pas décidé.

Dès que le vent effleura ses cheveux, elle déplia ses ailes et s'élança dans les airs pour rejoindre le monde d'en bas et observer les plaines d'en haut. Elle regarda la flèche trouvée et imprima son image dans sa tête. Elle retrouvera son propriétaire, coûte que coûte. Le criminel ne devaient pas être bien loin.

* * *

Les deux chasseurs marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les herbes hautes sans se soucier qu'un danger venant du ciel les menaçait.

Ils avaient quelques heures de marche avant d'arriver au port, mais ils pouvaient y arriver avant l'aube du lendemain.

Antoine marchait d'un air décidé, toujours un peu stressé d'être poursuivit. Mathieu quant à lui le suivait de près mais peinait à maintenir à la cadence avec ses jambes plus petites que son compagnon.

Il décida alors de prendre sa main dans la sienne, l'obligeant à ralentir.

 **« Toine, tu m'en veux toujours ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Je veux juste éviter qu'on nous rattrape ! On est à découvert ici…**

 **\- Arrête-toi alors.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- S'il te plait. »**

En soupirant, le plus jeune s'arrêta et le regarda presque agacé.

 **« Qu- ? »**

Sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mathieu l'attrapa par le col pour l'obliger à se baisser et lui captura les lèvres des siennes.

Le brun se détendit presque instantanément, comme à chaque fois que sa moitié l'embrassait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple se relâcha et les deux hommes se sourirent.

 **« On va arriver au port sans rencontrer de problème, d'accord Toine ?**

 **\- Moui…**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi. »**

Antoine embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit ami pour l'espace d'une seconde et ils reprirent la route, main dans la main.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu faire.

Mais des battements d'ailes puissants se firent entendre et en un rien de temps, une Nahira au sourire malsain se posa à quelques mètres d'eux, arc en main et flèche encochée.

 **« Je vous ai retrouvé. »**

Mathieu eut à peine le temps d'encocher sa flèche qu'il venait de sortir qu'une autre, celle d'Antoine qu'ils avaient oubliée se planta entre ses deux yeux.

Avant que la Drakos n'ait le temps d'encocher une seconde flèche, le brun tira la sienne, mais déstabilisé par la chute de son compagnon, celle-ci ne se planta que dans la jambe de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci hurla de douleur en tombant, mais pas aussi fort qu'Antoine quand il vit les yeux ouverts et voilés du déchu.

 **« MATHIEU ! »**

Il s'agenouilla auprès du corps sans vie de son petit ami, paniqué et chagriné.

 **« Non non non non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Math ! »**

Il retira la flèche dans une gerbe de sang qui se mélangea avec ses larmes et secoua le petit corps de toutes ses forces.

 **« Bordel non t'as pas le droit… »**

Il allait hurler son désespoir quand il entendit un rire tout proche de lui. Il banda son arc avec une nouvelle flèche avant de lever la tête, par sécurité.

Il vit alors la mère des dragons avec un sourire douloureux, chagriné, haineux et malsain, arc bandé pointé sur lui.

 **« Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant,** lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante de folie. »

Et elle décocha sa flèche.

Tout comme Antoine.

Leurs projectiles se percutèrent, mais une flèche d'ardoise est bien plus solide qu'une flèche de bois.

Celle du brun déchira celle d'autre en deux et vint se planter dans les poumons de la Drakos.

Celle-ci tomba en arrière, peinant à respirer alors que du sang s'échappait par sa bouche.

Prit de la même folie meurtrière de l'assassin de son cœur, il prit son couteau et s'approcha d'un pas rapide de celui-ci.

Sans aucune pitié et en hurlant, complètement aveuglé par le chagrin, il assena de multiples coups de couteau dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Le sang s'éclaboussa sur son visage, se diluant dans la cascade de larme qui noyait déjà ses joues.

Il continua de la poignarder quelques temps après qu'elle ait arrêté de respirer, et quand il termina son massacre, il s'écroula sur le côté.

* * *

La reine du Royaume courut vers sa salle de divination. Elle avait un pouvoir bien à elle qui lui permettait de voir dans le passé, le présent, et plus rarement le futur. Au milieu de cette fameuse salle, se trouvait une boule de cristal posé sur un présentoir à hauteur humaine. Cette boule lui permettait de voir seulement dans le présent à travers le monde et elle comptait bien s'en servir pour surveiller sa bien-aimée.

Elle s'approcha de l'objet et passa ses mains au-dessus pour l'utiliser. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et elle put voir toute la scène entre sa femme et les chasseurs de dragons.

 **« Gardes ! Prenez vos dragons et allez vite sur la plaine Nord ! Vous y verrait Nahira et deux autres hommes ! Amenez-moi ces derniers s'ils sont toujours vivants quand vous y arriverez. »**

Aussitôt, ses ordres furent exécutés. Les gardes montèrent sur les dragons qu'avait autrefois élevés Nahira. Etant nés et élevés sous la charge de la couronne, ils avaient l'habitude d'aider les gardes et la famille royale lorsque c'était nécessaire, sans pour autant vivre avec eux, préférant leur liberté.

Une quinzaine d'homme se mirent alors en route pour la scène de massacre qui se déroulait non loin.

Mandra assista au meurtre de sa femme quelques temps plus tard.

De nature plus calme que sa compagne, aucune haine ne l'anima sur le moment. Juste un infini chagrin et de la colère. Juste de la colère.

Cet homme allait payer, mais rien ne servait de se précipiter.

Nahira avait payé le prix de son manque de contrôle, la reine ne voulait pas subir le même sort.

* * *

Quand les gardes arrivèrent sur place, Antoine ne résista pas. Il ne voulait pas se battre.

Son regard était vide, son cœur complètement anéanti.

« L'un meurt, l'autre le suit. »

Sa raison de vivre était partis de l'autre côté, pourquoi voudrait-il rester ici ?

Ses poignets furent enchaînés dans son dos et, toujours sans opposer de résistance, on l'emmena sur le dos d'un dragon pour le présenter à la reine sans attendre. Le corps de Nahira fut lui aussi emmené.

En arrivant, Mandra ne voulut voir le prisonnier tandis qu'elle enveloppait le corps de sa femme défunte dans une couverture de soie. L'enterrement eut lieu très vite et le corps fut emmené dans la crypte royale. La veuve réussira quelques semaines plus tard à faire son deuil, mais son cœur brisé n'allait pas se reconstruire de sitôt.

Antoine resta pendant ce temps enfermé dans les cachots, attendant avec impatience sa mise à mort.

Il voulait partir !

Vite.

Son Mathieu l'attendait déjà depuis trop longtemps…

Son jugement fut sans appel. Multiples meurtres dans la famille royale, rien n'était pardonnable.

Une semaine après la mort de son petit ami, il fut emmené sur une scène alors que la totalité des Célestiens l'observait avec une expression haineuse.

Mais il n'en avait cure de leurs regards.

Il allait partir, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

On plaça alors sa tête dans la guillotine, mains nouées, et il ferma les yeux.

Il ne les ouvrit plus jamais.

Son corps et sa tête tombèrent séparément, mais son esprit s'éleva, rejoignant celui de son aimé, des dragons qu'ils ont tués, et de Nahira qui avait quant à elle retrouvé ses trois bébés défunts.

* * *

07 (et maintenant le 10...) Août : Décapitation

* * *

 _Et voilààà !_

 _Je pense que c'est l'un des plus hardcore de tous… D'où le rating M._

 _Alors oui, il y a eu beaucoup de mort et la plupart sont à la flèche et non à la décapitation. Mais bon, c'est moins drôle si tout le monde devait mourir de la même façon pour cette fois 0:3_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que moi ! N'oubliez pas votre review !_

 _J'espère pouvoir vous dire à demain :') On va voir si j'arrive à me connecter aussi~ Sur ce, je vais aller essayer de répondre à mes reviews~_


	18. Promesse

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** Omega Zell/Fantöm – Morgane/Max

 **UA :** Comme notre monde, mais la parfait harmonie entre deux personnes existent ici. (vous comprendrez)

 _Hop ! Nouvel OS bien plus court que le précédent x) De toute façon ils seront très rares ceux qui dépasseront les 5 pages xD_

 _Cette fois, on change un peu d'univers puisque là, on s'attarde sur deux personnages de la série « Noob ». Bonne lecture~ o/_

* * *

Promesse

 _ **« Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas…**_

 _ **\- Max…**_

 _ **\- Promets, Morgane.**_

 _ **\- Je… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…**_

 _ **\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu mutiles pour moi… On sait très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas…**_

 _ **\- Je suis sûr que si…**_

 _ **\- Morgane…**_

\- …

 _ **\- S'il te plait, promets…**_

 _ **\- D'accord… C'est promis. »**_

* * *

Assis sur son canapé, il tremblait.

Ses yeux fixaient le vide tandis que son angoisse ne cessait de croître à chaque instant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il se mangeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Il avait terriblement peur.

Morgane, connut sous le pseudo d'Omega Zell dans son MMO favoris tremblait sous le pire stresse qu'un homme pouvait ressentir… Celui de la crainte de perdre un proche.

Max, ou Fantöm de son pseudo, son petit ami était en très mauvaise posture. Il avait été agressé et frappé jusqu'à en être gravement blessé. Il était à présent à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

Zell était rentré d'une visite à l'hôpital il y avait une bonne heure à présent, et la nuit était maintenant très avancée, mais il n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Alors il restait assis, à ruminer sa crainte, et à s'empêcher d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour sa moitié.

Parce que oui, il connaissait un moyen de le sauver.

Tout du moins, il connaissait la théorie, mais jamais cette technique s'était avérée vraie. Personne n'avait réussis à sauver quelqu'un aux portes de la mort comme cela. Au contraire, en général, la personne qui tentait cette technique mourrait sans avoir sauvé son proche.

Mais Morgane voulait la tenter. Pour lui.

Lui et Max faisaient partis de ces personnes ayant trouvé l'harmonie parfaite dans leur couple. Rare sont ceux qui réussissent à le faire, mais eux l'avait réussis. Depuis qu'ils sont en harmonie, ils partagent beaucoup de choses, tel que le bonheur, la joie, l'excitation… Tous les bons sentiments, ils les partageaient. Lorsque l'un d'eux était de bonne humeur, l'autre l'était aussi, automatiquement. Et c'était ainsi que pour le bon. Mais le mauvais n'était pas en reste pour autant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, lorsque l'un se fait mal par exemple, l'autre ne le ressent pas. Cependant, il pouvait tout de même partager son fardeau pour lui alléger la douleur. Si l'un se cassait une jambe, l'autre pouvait se faire du mal volontairement, prenant ainsi une partie de la douleur de l'autre.

Et c'était ce que Morgane voulait faire.

Il voulait se faire du mal, jusqu'à être lui-même en mauvaise posture pour essayer de sauver Max. Mais comme dit plus haut, personne n'avait encore réussis cet exploit.

Mais Zell voulait absolument le tenter. Il aimait beaucoup trop Fantöm pour risquer de le perdre maintenant. Il voulait le sauver ! Peu importe le moyen pour y arriver !

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne.

Mais il avait promis.

Max avait très vite soupçonné les intentions du jeune homme, ils n'étaient pas liés pour rien. Alors il l'avait obligé à promettre de ne rien tenter.

Il ne voulait pas mourir en sachant que Morgane allait surement mourir avec lui. Il savait très bien que même s'il essayait de porter une partie de son fardeau, il allait juste tomber et perdre la vie avec lui.

Mais il ne se doutait pas de tout le mal que ça pouvait faire à Zell.

Celui-ci supportait très mal de devoir attendre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Il observa le couteau suisse qui se trouvait sur la table basse en face de lui.

Il a promis.

Il a promis.

Il a promis.

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il hurla de frustration en se levant. Il commença alors à faire les cents pas, cherchant tant bien que mal à s'empêcher de toucher à ce couteau qui le tentait de plus en plus.

Finalement, il craqua.

Il avait promis…

* * *

Couché sur son lit d'hôpital, Max somnolait. Les antis-douleurs que lui procuraient ses perfusions faisaient effets, mais il ressentait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était entre la vie et la mort.

Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, et il ne pouvait même pas tenter de bouger.

Les « bip bip » des machines commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver, mais il devait faire avec.

Il attendait. Il attendait qu'on lui annonce qu'il vivrait. Ou même qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de survie. Il voulait juste se barrer d'ici. Mais il attendait. Il allait bien se passer quelque chose d'un moment ou un autre non ?

Soudainement, cette petite douleur qui persistait malgré les produits commença doucement à disparaître. Il mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sans attendre, il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton qui se trouvait dans sa main pour appeler une infirmière qui arriva très vite.

 **« Il vous faut quelque chose monsieur ?**

 **\- Mon petit copain est en danger, il faut absolument appeler une ambulance. »**

* * *

Le sang coulait en abondance sur le sol tandis que Morgane frappait inlassablement son bras avec la lame de son couteau. La douleur était immense, mais il s'empêcha de crier pour ne pas alarmer ses voisins, seules ses larmes trahissaient une profonde souffrance.

Après un moment à se mutiler ainsi, le jeune homme vit de nombreuses tâches noires dans son regard avant de s'écrouler au sol, le sang commençant à lui manquer terriblement.

Au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait, son sourire s'agrandissait. Il espérait de tout cœur que Max allait mieux maintenant…

Les secours arrivèrent plus tard, bien après qu'il soit tombé dans le coma.

De nombreuses tentatives de transfusion et de réanimations furent effectuées sur l'homme mutilé, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient arrivés bien trop tard…

Max de son côté ne se sentait pas mieux du tout. Bien au contraire.

Le sacrifice de Morgane n'avait rien donné, et il se sentait à présent coupable. Son petit ami était mort pour lui…

Le chagrin l'assaillait et le détruisait.

Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre à présent.

Et c'est quelques jours après la mort de son aimé qu'il se laissa partir dans l'autre monde, le rejoignant.

Il avait pourtant promis.

* * *

09 Août (et donc le 11) : Automutilation (je me suis donné une journée tranquille durant la semaine)

* * *

 _Voilou~ Je l'avoue je l'aime un peu moins celui-là, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même !_

 _N'oubliez pas le review et à demain !_


	19. Stupide conflit

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T/M

 **CROSSOVER :** Pokémon si on peut dire que c'est un crossover.

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** Un monde d'intolérance entre hétéro et LGBT (jsp, pardonnez-moi svp) Ah et avec des pokémons aussi.

…

 _Salut._

 _Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je viens d'écrire…_

 _Bref… Déjà, désolée pour hier, j'avais pas de wifi, donc pas d'OS._

 _Ensuite, cet OS est bel est bien celui que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui et non l'un de ceux que j'ai écrit durant la semaine précédente, pour cette raison : aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Tygrou, et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ! Il a le droit à une mort gratuite ! :D_

 _Aussi, il y a la présence de Mad, donc ne soyez pas étonné du pronom « iel » comme je l'ai dit dans mon OS pour iel._

 _Et finalement… Juste me jugez pas xD Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écrit le contexte que vous allez lire (enfin si, c'est à cause des gens de twitter, mais je sais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai suivis leur délire omg) et ensuite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. La preuve, voyez l'heure à laquelle je poste… Donc ce n'est pas le meilleur truc que j'ai écrit ahah ^^'' MAIS TYGROU J'ESPERE QUE TA MORT TE PLAIRA !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stupide conflit

Assis dans ma tente, j'astiquais mon épée.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais aucun des hommes du camp ne voulait, ne pouvait dormir. Tout le monde était actif, déplaçant les armes là où elles étaient le plus utiles, recevant les ordres des supérieurs qui couraient un peu partout pour donner leurs directives. Même nos pokémons qui étaient sortis de leurs pokémballs donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider leurs maîtres.

Certains hommes se permettaient parfois une petite pause pour manger quelque chose, mais elle ne durait jamais plus longtemps d'une dizaine de minutes.

J'avais quant à moi terminé les tâches qu'on m'avait ordonnées de faire, et je m'occupais à présent de mes propres besoins.

Une fois mon épée prête, je me levai pour faire quelques moulinets avec elle.

Parfaite. Equilibrée comme il fallait.

Je la rangeai dans mon fourreau à ma ceinture, à côté de mes trois pokéballs.

J'allais bientôt devoir m'en servir.

Je sortis de ma tante pour me rendre utile là où on pouvait avoir besoin de moi.

Mais alors que j'allais commencer à m'éloigner, on sonna les cors.

L'ennemi attaquait.

 **« Tous sur le front en position de combat ! Exécution !** , cria l'un de nos commandants. »

Presque instantanément, toute l'armée s'arma et se précipita sur le front.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, je sortis mon épée avant de me diriger en courant à mon poste. Nous étions plus ou moins prêt pour une attaque imminente, alors c'est avec de l'ordre que nous nous rendîmes sur le champ de bataille.

Sur la route, je retrouvai Mad, une armure légère sur le dos et deux épées en mains. Iel avait toujours préféré la vitesse et le style qu'à n'importe qu'elle autre chose.

 **« Prêt pour bastonner Tygrou ?,** me demanda-t-iel avec détermination et amusement.

 **\- Toujours,** lui répondis-je en lui rendant le sourire qu'iel m'envoyait. »

C'est ensemble que nous nous rendîmes sur le front, et c'est ensemble que nous sortîmes nos Pokémons.

Ainsi, mon Carchacrok, mon Ronflex et mon Némélios apparurent à mes côtés ainsi que le Pyroli et le Simiabraz de mon ami.e.

Nous étions prêts à combattre.

Notre armée se mettait rapidement en place tandis que celle d'en face se rapprochait peu à peu. Les combats n'allaient pas tarder, mais j'étais confiant.

Nous étions inférieurs en nombre mais je savais qu'on pouvait réussir à gagner cette bataille et même la guerre.

Les cis hétéros intolérants allaient en prendre plein la gueule ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je trouvais cette guerre un peu stupide. Elle opposait un même peuple, un même pays, un même Royaume… Une guerre civile qui avait comme base simplement de l'intolérance et un retour d'agressivité de la part des oppressés.

Oui, c'était bien une guerre qui opposait les cis hétéros aux membres des LGBTs.

Et TOUT le Royaume avait été impliqué, les deux camps amenant pression un peu partout à qui n'avais pas encore choisis sa position.

S'en été même devenue pathétique.

Personnellement, je faisais partis des personnes à avoir choisis très vite son camp. Je soutenais les LGBTs, détestant les intolérants, même si je n'en faisais pas vraiment partis. Et, même si je n'appréciais pas la guerre, surtout pour des raisons aussi stupides, je ne pouvais pas nier que me battre me plaisait dans un certain sens. Je me sentais vivant, et c'est pourquoi je faisais aussi partis de ces personnes qui partaient sans rechigner au front.

Un peu comme Mad. Iel, iel s'était tout de suite engagé dans le même camp que moi, sans aucune hésitation, puisqu'iel faisait partis intégrante du groupe soutenu. Mais en plus de ça, je le voyais bien qu'iel s'éclatait à l'idée de se battre. Je suis sûr qu'on lui aurait demandé de défoncer des têtes sans raisons apparente qu'iel l'aurait fait.

Bref.

L'armée des CisHétéros avançait de plus en plus.

Sans prévenir, leurs Pokémons « vol » foncèrent sur les notre pour commencer à les combattre.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi.

Nos pokémons les plus rapides furent envoyés en premier pour combattre, très vite suivis par nous-même. C'est en criant que je m'élançai dans la bataille en compagnie de mon ami.e et de mes monstres de poche.

Mes coups d'épée s'enchaînèrent avec force et souplesse. Je tuai beaucoup de mes adversaires d'un seul coup de poignet. Je remerciai silencieusement mes parents de m'avoir enseigné l'art de l'escrime dès ma plus petite enfance.

Mes Pokémons me suivaient de prêt et tuaient les ennemis qui s'approchaient trop près de moi. Quant à Mad, iel s'éloigna de nous sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, complètement absorbée par les combats.

Nous allions gagner.

Cependant, j'avais beau donner tout ce que je pouvais pour tuer le plus d'ennemis possible, nous perdions du terrain.

Les pokémons et les hommes tombaient un à un sous le nombre… Mon Ronflex était déjà à terre au bout d'une demi-heure de combat et je dû le ramener dans sa pokéball si je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Mon Némélios commençait quant à lui à fatiguer et mon Carchacrok peinait à garder le fil avec tous ces pokémons « vol » qui avaient décidés de l'attaquer.

Très vite, ils tombèrent eux aussi.

Je dû alors avancer seul, salissant ma lame du sang ennemi.

Mais peu m'importait, j'avançais malgré tout.

Mais mes bras fatiguaient au fil du temps qui passait. Les combats furent plus durs et plus laborieux, et je me fis plus souvent touché par les épées d'en face.

Mais j'avançais. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue. J'avançais.

Les heures passèrent et les troupes s'amenuisèrent.

Et je commençais à reculer.

L'aube passée, j'étais à bout.

J'avais remarqué Mad quelques temps plus tôt à quelques pas de moi, et il semblait qu'iel aussi faiblissait.

Et on reculait.

On était en train de perdre.

Et soudainement, une vague de panique s'immisça parmi nos rangs.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je le vis.

Le chef de notre camp avait été capturé et était en train d'agoniser autour d'une pique.

On était en train de perdre.

Cette fois-ci, je perdis mon calme. Cette vision me stoppa net dans mon enthousiasme de départ et fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort sous l'angoisse. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de prendre l'initiative de fuir, un autre homme se jeta sur moi pour commencer un duel.

J'étais si fatigué. Mes bras me faisaient mal, tout comme mes jambes. Ma respiration se faisait haletante et j'avais soif. Je n'étais pratiquement plus en mesure de me défendre.

Et pourtant, il allait falloir que je tienne bon et que je gagne encore une fois.

Il leva son épée et l'abattit avec force sur moi. Je réussis à parer le coup de justesse, mais je peinais à rivaliser. J'essayai de contre-attaquer pour reprendre l'avantage, mais quelque chose attira mon attention, me déstabilisa et me fit rater mon attaque.

Mad.

Mad était là, à quelques mètres de moi… Agonisant sur une pique iel aussi…

Son agresseur était en train de s'éloigner d'iel quand je le vis. Une haine immense s'empara de mon cœur.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'assouvir une quelconque vengeance.

Ma perte de concentration permis à mon ennemi de m'assener un coup dans le dos, me faisant tomber à plat ventre.

Sans même me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, il m'embrocha avec une lance solide qu'il trouva au sol, me traversant de part en part en détruisant mes organes internes.

Je ne pus lâcher qu'un seul hurlement de douleur avant que mes sons ne soient étouffés par le sang qui s'accumulait dans ma gorge.

Le gagnant réussit à élever la lance pour la planter dans le sol, permettant à celle-ci de terminer de percer mes chaires, ressortant à présent par mon épaule.

Sans plus faire attention à moi, il repartit comme si de rien n'était, me laissant agoniser là.

Et je souffrais.

Bordel, je souffrais.

Je me mourais.

J'agonisais.

Je pense que c'était la pire douleur et la pire mort à laquelle on pouvait penser.

Je perdais mon sang avec rapidité, mais pas assez pour me faire tomber dans les pommes rapidement. Je crachais mon sang qui remontait avec la bile.

Les minutes passèrent tandis que je perdais peu à peu la vie.

Je pus voir des dizaines et des dizaines autres personnes se faire empaler ainsi, tandis que notre camps tentait tant bien que mal de fuir le champ de bataille. Même les Pokémons n'étaient pas épargnés par les CisHétéros. Leurs têtes tombaient sous leurs assauts lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas rappelés par leurs dresseurs.

Nous avions perdus.

Je fermais les yeux, rejoignant avec hâte l'autre monde.

Et dire que tout cela était parti d'un simple conflit stupide.

* * *

13 Août : Empalement

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même~ Encore joyeux anniversaire Tygrou, même s'il est tard x3_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :3_

 _A demain~_


	20. Malencontreuse rencontre

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : T/M

 **CROSSOVER :** /

 **PARING :** /

 **UA :** Durant l'époque de l'Empire Romain.

 _Hellooo ! Hop, nouvel OS, et une nouvelle fois avec le groupe d'Aventure !_

 _Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

Malencontreuse rencontre

 **« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler comment on s'est retrouvé ici ?** , soupira un mage.

 **\- Un certain paladin de la lumière à encore menacé la mauvaise personne,** reprocha un nain.

 **\- A oui c'est vrai.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était l'empereur !,** grogna le paladin dont il était question.

 **\- Non, mais ça t'apprendra à menacer n'importe qui !,** lui répondit avec amertume un demi-élémentaire d'eau.

 **\- A vrai dire, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse recommencer maintenant,** ajouta le pyromage.

 **\- On ne va pas finir comme ça tout de même !,** se soucia le plus petit des trois hommes.

 **\- Seuls contre des fauves affamés et sans point de magie, je pense qu'on est assez proche de la définition de « la fin » en fait…,** murmura l'homme en bleu.

 **\- Ça me déprime. Tout ça pour ça... »**

Les quatre aventuriers soupirèrent à l'unisson, presque blasés par les événements.

 **« Bon, ça aurait pu être pire… Le gars aurait pu nous torturer avant de nous enfermer,** tenta Shin.

 **\- Ah ouais putain… Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne l'ait pas au moins fait sur Théo,** s'amusa amèrement Bob.

 **\- Qu'il essaye.**

 **\- Ça pourrait presque me faire marrer de t'imaginer en train de hurler et de supplier pour qu'on te laisse en paix… Ou mieux, qu'on te tue.**

 **\- T'es déprimant Bob…,** soupira Grunlek.

 **\- Tu mériterais un coup dans le pif** , grogna le paladin.

 **\- Essaye un peu pour voir,** répondit avec défi le mage.

 **\- Nan mais commencez pas à vous battre maintenant, gardez vos coups pour les lions de tout à l'heure !,** s'interposa le demi-élémentaire. »

Les deux hommes se ressayèrent dans leur coin en se tournant le dos.

 **« Quel bande de gamins…,** dit le nain en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre les quatre compagnons, leurs visages fermés sous l'amertume et le stress. Ils pouvaient entendre les coups d'épées des gladiateurs au-dessus d'eux, déjà en train de se battre dans l'arène pour des centaines de romains assoiffés de sang. Leur tour ne tardera plus à arriver.

 **« On ne va quand même pas partir sur une dispute…,** reprit Shin avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. **On a quand même passé de bon moment ensemble, vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule juste avant de mourir tout de même ? »**

Le demi-diable et le paladin le regardèrent sans dire mot, trop fières pour rajouter quelque chose.

 **« Il a raison, et puis vous êtes ridicule à vous comporter comme ça,** ajouta le plus petit. »

Avec un peu de persévérance, les deux autres réussirent à plus ou moins réconcilier les deux hommes.

Maintenant que tout le monde était plus apte à la discussion, ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs aventures, ou plutôt à se les remémorer, afin de se remonter le moral. Après tout, ils avaient bien vécus, mais ils auraient préférés mourir d'une mort naturelle plutôt que dans une arène romaine…

 **« Avec un peu de chance, on butera les fauves avant de se faire bouffer ?** , espéra Bob.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être si on a le droit à une arme…,** répondit Shin. **Mais bon, moi et l'épée, ça fait deux.**

 **\- Ouais, pareil pour moi…**

 **\- Moi j'ai toujours mon bras au cas où on n'aurait pas le droit à une arme, mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment protéger tout le monde devant un groupe de lions,** soupira Grun. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, des gardes venant les chercher dans leur cellule pour les faire rentrer dans l'arène.

Ils les suivirent sans opposer de résistance, celle-ci étant devenue complètement inutile à présent.

C'est sous les hurlements d'insultes et de malédictions qu'ils entrèrent sous la lumières du soleil.

L'orateur situé sur le balcon de l'empereur annonça alors leurs délits et leur sentence avant de se réinstaller sur son siège. La populace cria avec joie lorsque les fauves furent annoncés.

Deux grandes portes de ferraille s'ouvrirent et une dizaine d'animaux entrèrent dans l'arène, observant déjà avec envie leur repas. Pratiquement tous les fauves étaient des lions, sauf deux qui n'étaient autre que des panthères. Ils avaient tous l'air affamés.

 **« Faudrait les nourrir plus souvent ces pauv' bêtes,** dit sans gêne le pyromage.

 **\- C'est vraiment le moment pour parler de la maltraitance des animaux ?,** soupira avec agacement Théo.

 **\- C'était juste une remarque comme ça. »**

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à débattre, un premier lion leur fonçant dessus toutes griffes dehors. Grunlek s'interposa juste à temps et l'envoya valser avec son bras mécanique, sauvant les deux hommes d'une mort certaine.

 **« Wow, ils rigolent pas,** souffla Bob, le cœur battant.

 **\- Donc on n'a pas le droit à une arme ? Super, merci l'égalité ici,** grogna Théo.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et courez ! Je vais essayer de tous les assommer avant qu'ils ne nous bouffent,** leur cria le nain. »

Sans discuter, ils obéirent alors qu'une panthère fonçait une nouvelle fois sur eux. Grunlek dut l'esquiver cette fois, évitant de justesse un coup de crocs.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les quatre hommes esquivèrent les animaux comme ils pouvaient, mais ils commençaient à s'essouffler à présent. Deux lions et une panthère étaient hors d'état de nuire grâce au plus petit, mais il restait encore sept animaux capables de les avaler tout crus.

Et le premier blessé fut Shin.

Une lionne particulièrement agressive l'attaqua de dos et le plaqua au sol, enfonçant ses griffes dans le tissus puis la peau du demi-élémentaire. Grunlek arriva juste à temps pour lui donner un coup et l'empêcher de le mordre dans la nuque, mais Shin était à présent très mal en point et n'arrivait pratiquement plus à marcher, la douleur se faisant lancinante dans son dos.

Et plus loin, un cri horrifié se fit entendre.

Bob était à présent entouré de quatre lions, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Et le nain était trop loin pour le sauver à présent.

L'un des mâles se jeta sur lui et en un coup de crocs, il lui arracha la jugulaire en s'éclaboussant le museau de son sang.

 **« BOB !,** cria le paladin en le voyant se faire massacrer devant lui.

 **\- Oh merde…,** soupira Grun en détournant un peu les yeux. »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de vraiment réaliser qu'ils avaient perdu un membre de leur groupe que les deux derniers lions s'élancèrent vers le premier blessé et le semi-homme. Grunlek pouvait se battre comme il voulait, il n'arriverait jamais à repousser deux fauves en même temps.

C'est alors avec impuissance qu'il vit son ami Shin s'effondrer au sol et se faire dévorer lui aussi.

Leurs cœurs serrés, Théo et Grunlek se rejoignirent à l'une des extrémités de l'arène. Les sept fauves s'approchèrent d'eux à pas lent, la plupart possédant leur museau taché de rouge.

 **« Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire adieu…,** murmura le plus petit, la voix légèrement tremblante.

 **\- Adieu… »**

Sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, les animaux leurs sautèrent à la gorge et les dévorèrent avec appétit, déclenchant les cris et les rires des spectateurs tout autour d'eux.

* * *

14 Aout (je l'ai écris le 10, mais bon, maintenant je vais mettre la date de sortie ici x)) : Dévoré vif

* * *

 _Et voilààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review et à demain~_


	21. Possessif

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes ou personnes réelles présentes dans ce recueil s'appartiennent à elles même. Les personnages fictifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs (ou à moi si ce sont des OC). L'idée est de moi, bien qu'inspirée d'un tweet d'un ami et les univers crossovers appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

 **RATTING** : K+/T

 **CROSSOVER :** Yandere Simulator

 **PARING :** Matoine

 **UA :** /

 _Coucou~ Un petit OS un peu particulier aujourd'hui~_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est un crossover avec Yandere Simulator (je vous explique plus loin ce que c'est) et je tiens à vous dire qu'une fic complète est en cours d'écriture (Prologue écrit) Donc, si vous trouvez que c'est peu détaillé etc… Bah c'est normal, je compte garder le plus gros pour la fic en cours~ Et puis de toute façon, je suis restée dans la longueur moyenne, donc je pense que ça n'enlèvera pas au plaisir de la lecture._

 _Avant de vous laisser lire, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, je vais l'expliquer ici parce que je pense que ce n'est pas assez évident dans l'écrit que je vous ai donné ici._

 _En gros, c'est un jeu où on est une Yandere-Chan (une fille « folle » (Yan) d'« amour » (dere)) qui veut éliminer toutes ses rivales concernant son Senpai (personne de plus vieux qu'on admire, ici, on est dans le cas d'une personne qu'on aime). En gros, elle tue les personnes qui pourraient lui voler l'élu de son cœur._

 _Et là, dans cet OS, bah Yandere, ce n'est pas une fille, mais un homme qui est Antoine. (imaginer Antoine en Yandere ça me fait kiffer, jsp)_

 _Aussi, important : Cet OS est l'avant dernier. En fait, j'ai encore 7 mort à mettre en place, plus la suite du 12eme OS avec le fandom mais… Bah vous le voyez, je mets du temps à poster et tout… En fait, l'inspi commence peu à peu à se barrer, je pense que c'est un peu normal avec tout ce que j'ai écrit. Et surtout je commence à en avoir marre parce que… Ben ca m'empêche un peu d'écrire sur mes fic à côté. J'en arrive à me dire « Hey ! Et si j'écrivais ça ? … A ouais, nan j'ai le défis… Gneuh… » Alors bon… Cependant, je ne ferme pas pour autant le recueil, et je garde ma liste de mort. Si un jour je trouve l'inspi et la motivation pour les écrire, je posterai !_

 _Concernant la suite de l'OS fandom, elle arrivera quand j'aurais trouvé l'inspi et la motivation et je ne vais peut-être pas l'écrire en une journée cette fois._

 _Voilou~ Je vous laisse cette fois, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Possessif

Un sourire malsain barrait son visage alors qu'il récupéra un tournevis dans l'une des salles du lycée dédiée aux outils de maintenance.

Il allait bientôt mettre son plan à exécution.

Il jubila d'avance.

Kokona n'allait plus durer longtemps.

Il avait déjà éliminé ses trois autres rivaux, il ne restait plus qu'elle avant d'être le seul à pouvoir voler le cœur de son Senpai.

Et il devait le faire le plus vite possible à présent.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà qu'Antoine mettait en place des plans afin d'éliminer ses concurrents. Des plans qui furent tous fructueux d'ailleurs, mais ce dernier était particulier. S'il le ratait, il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'en mettre en place un autre.

La fin de semaine et Vendredi étaient déjà là.

S'il échouait, son Senpai serait perdu à tout jamais, et son cœur serrait brisé.

Pourquoi ce jour-là en particulier ? Parce que Kokona avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Mathieu… Ou plutôt SON Mathieu, en dessous du cerisier du Lycée. Et une légende raconte que personne ne pouvait refuser des sentiments s'ils étaient sincères et avoués à ce lieu précis.

Antoine ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Kokona n'aura jamais Mathieu. JAMAIS !

Quitte à ce qu'il doive la tuer pour cela.

Il n'avait aucune pitié quand ça concernait Senpai.

Et puis, ses mains étaient déjà tachées de trois couleurs de sang différentes.

Il n'était pas un Yandere pour rien.

Huit heure sonna le lycée, annonçant que les cours n'allaient plus tarder à commencer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre les toilettes des filles, s'assurant à ce que personne ne le voit et il entra dans la salle.

Vide.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà en route pour rejoindre leurs classes.

Il chercha quelques secondes l'interrupteur et le dévissa, libérant les fils électriques à l'air libre.

Il sourit.

Tout se passait bien pour le moment.

Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il se dépêcha de se rendre en cours pour éviter d'arriver en retard.

Il ne devait pas être suspecté.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, treize heures sonna. L'heure du déjeuner.

Sans attendre, il sortit de sa classe et se rendit le plus vite possible sur le toit.

Tant pis pour son repas, Senpai était plus important de toute manière.

Il trouva une bassine puis il se rendit dans les toilettes qu'il avait quittées plus tôt.

Toujours personne.

Il remplit la bassine d'eau, malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, puis il déposa son bac d'eau sur le sol.

Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose : la victime.

Il sortit de la salle en courant et rechercha activement Kokona. Les jours précédents, il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec elle.

Que de l'hypocrisie bien entendu. Mais il se devait de mieux connaître son ennemi pour mieux le tuer.

Grâce à cela, lorsqu'il la retrouva en train de terminer son déjeuner, elle ne refusa pas de le suivre quand il lui demanda de le faire.

 **« Il faut que je te montre un truc ! Suis-moi !,** lui avait-il dit. »

C'est non sans enthousiasme qu'elle le suivit, curieuse.

Il l'emmena alors dans les toilettes sombres.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?**

 **\- Va dans cette cabine ! J'ai trouvé une truc ouf ! … Oh merde ! Pour te le montrer faut que j'aille chercher un truc ! Attend moi ici ! »**

Dans une confiance aveugle, Kokona s'assit sur le couvercle du toilette et attendit patiemment, bien curieuse de voir ce que son ami avait en réserve.

La porte de la cabine se ferma d'elle-même tandis qu'Antoine s'éloignait.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide !

Il attendit quelques temps avant de s'autoriser à prendre la bassine en main.

Un énorme sourire barra son visage à l'idée de la mort imminente de la jeune fille.

Il s'approcha à pas lent et inaudible de la cabine et il renversa le bac d'eau au dessus de Kokona, la mouillant de la tête au pied.

 **« Héé !,** cria-t-elle, outrée. »

Très vite, Antoine fuit la salle, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Il réussit à sortir du champs de vision de Kokona in extrémis, celle-ci sortant de la cabine complètement déboussolée.

 **« Qui a osé ?!,** cria-t-elle avec colère. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à un mur et chercha activement l'interrupteur.

Et elle le trouva.

Le contacte des fils avec l'eau conduit à une électrocution instantanément.

La jeune fille eut quelques spasmes avant de s'écrouler au sol, le cœur arrêté et les yeux voilés.

 **« Yes !** , laissa échapper Antoine, sautillant un peu sur place. »

Il avait réussi !

Elle est morte ! Plus personne ne convoitait Senpai à présent ! Il est à lui !

Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur sa montre.

13h25. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour rentrer en classe, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps là.

Il prit alors ce dernier dans ses bras, ignorant l'odeur immonde qui en dégageait et le cacha dans un placard non loin.

C'est en courant qu'il rejoint la classe.

Ni vu, ni connu.

* * *

Les cours terminés, il attendit dans la salle de gaming que les autres élèves rentrent chez eux. Kokona s'était déjà chargée de prévenir Senpai qu'un « inconnu » l'attendait prêt du cerisier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa place.

Mais avant, une fois que les couloirs étaient désertés, il récupéra le corps carbonisé pour l'emmener dans un coin du lycée. Il le déposa dans l'incinérateur et le mit en route. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être pratique ! Il était bien content que l'établissement en ait financé un !

Sans attendre, il se rendit au pied du cerisier où l'attendait patiemment Mathieu.

Il lui avoua ses sentiments, non sans stress, mais ses efforts furent récompensés.

Un baiser fut échangé et c'est main dans la main que le nouveau couple quitta le lycée, l'un avec du sang sur les mains, et l'autre l'ignorant complètement.

* * *

11 (17) Août : Électrocution

* * *

 _Voilou~J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne me suis pas attardé longtemps sur la psychologie parce que… Ahah, j'ai pas le temps-là, le jour où j'écris x) Désolée~_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'OS fandom, qui arrivera quand il arrivera !_


End file.
